It Takes Two To Tango
by Lingren
Summary: Jack's unexpected action takes everyone by surprise. Lots of Angst in this, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there, Well, here's another of my earlier stories for you. One that I'm sure some of you probably haven't read yet. Thanks as always for your kind reviews for my last offering. Glad you all seemed to enjoy that little fun fic. Hope you'll like this one too, once we're passed all the angst!_

_**WARNING!!!!!**__** This is a very, very, angsty piece so be warned! But as always with my stories there is a happy ending and there is also a special Jack/Sam sequel too!**_

**IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO.**

By Lingren.

Category: Action, Angst, AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smarm.

Pairings: Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack.

Season: 8 – after Threads, but being an AU, they never went to the cabin for a break.

Spoilers: New Order, Affinity, Threads.

Warnings: Character Death, so keep a tissue handy! Suicide. Torture. Well, don't believe everything you read, because you should know me by now!

Summary: Jack's unexpected action takes everyone by surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. No copy-write infringements intended. Just borrowing the characters for a little fun, fantasy and imagination.

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

Chapter 1 – Enough is Enough!

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill rounded the doorway and stepped into Daniel Jackson's office. He paused for moment bringing himself to a sudden stop when he came face to face with all the members of his former team, SG-1.

Seated around the over-sized, cluttered desk, where Daniel Jackson was half-heartedly studying an alien artefact, were Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and the Jaffa, Teal'c.

The conversation between them came to an abrupt halt as Jack entered the room, and Sam leapt to her feet, standing to attention in deference to her superior officer.

"General!" she exclaimed. It wasn't often lately that he wandered through the corridors and sought out their company; usually he was bogged down with paperwork and meetings.

Daniel placed his 'treasure' back onto the desk and looked over at his friend curiously, wondering why Jack was actually seeking them out. Regretfully, it didn't happen very often these days, not since he took over the reins of the SGC.

Jack shot Carter an exasperated look, wondering why, with her vastly superior intellect, she still couldn't understand the concept that she had no need to snap to attention whenever he walked into a room. He just didn't feel it was right for her, despite his more exalted rank these days. Being 'The Man' still took a little getting used to. He was far more comfortable with his old title and with the easy camaraderie he'd enjoyed for several years with his 'kids' before the 'Powers That Be', had decided at long last to promote him.

He waved an impatient hand at her to loosen up.

"Stand down Carter!"

Sam relaxed and wondered why he'd sounded so worried and tense. He looked troubled for some reason.

"Jack...you okay?" Daniel asked solicitously, seeing the worried frown creasing Jack's brow still hadn't cleared. He knew most of Jack's little facial expressions and prided himself of being able to interpret them, well, most of them at any rate; but right now Jack looked as if he had something big on his mind and Daniel couldn't help wondering what had happened to have put that concern there.

Jack huffed a long sigh and flopped down into a spare chair, stretching his long limbs out in front of him and folding his arms across his chest, before releasing the tension in his body suddenly with a deep shudder.

"Um...in all honesty, that would be a big honkin' NO!" he answered, bringing forth alarmed and puzzled frowns to cloud his friends' faces.

"No?" Daniel and Sam responded aghast. It certainly wasn't like Jack to admit there was anything wrong. Even Teal'c had picked up on the unexpected response and joined his team-mates in showing much concern.

Jack idly picked up Daniel's discarded artefact and absently turned it over and over in his long thin fingers.

"Is there something which troubles you O'Neill?" Teal'c asked solicitously, voicing the team's thoughts.

The three team-mates waited with bated breath, hoping it wasn't something which spelt disaster. Something was clearly weighing heavily on their Commander's shoulders and he was obviously trying to find the right words as well as the courage to tell them something significant. Jack, they knew, was never that good at expressing himself verbally, particularly if it in any way concerned his innermost feelings.

With a deep breath to steel himself, Jack carefully replaced the ancient object and turned his full attention onto three of the finest people he had ever had the privilege to work with, let alone consider them as close friends.

"Actually...yeah, there is something bothering me. I'm thinking retirement is looking good right about now!" he said, unable to look any of them in the eye as he dropped a bombshell onto his old team.

Daniel Jackson and Lt. Colonel Sam Carter shot to their feet; mouths falling open in surprise, agog at the news.

"What has transpired O'Neill for you to consider this course of action?" Teal'c questioned. He was strangely discomforted by his warrior friend's sudden announcement, wondering if perhaps those who ranked higher were displeased with O'Neill's efforts to run the SGC. As far as he was concerned, his friend was an extremely resourceful leader and more than capable of overseeing the operations undertaken on this World's behalf. As he seemed to be the only person who still had the power of speech left to him, he filled the growing need to know why O'Neill has considered that his future here has finally come to an end.

"But Sir...?" Sam gasped, eventually able to find her voice though not for long and she was still stunned at his shocking announcement.

"Why Jack?" Daniel demanded, finding his own voice at last. "Why now?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because!" he answered, giving nothing away as to the real reasons behind his decision.

"That's not a valid reason Jack and you know it!" Daniel retorted a little tartly, perturbed by his friend's reticence, though not at all surprised by it either. Getting Jack to open up about anything that could be even remotely personal was like trying to get blood out of that proverbial stone.

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and lacing his hands together, studying the floor at his feet. It felt like he'd just betrayed his best friends and it made him wish there was a better reason for him to avoid all of this; but there was no way round it and for better or for worse it was a step which he just had to take.

"Because, If you really want to know Daniel. I've had it. I'm just not cut out for...this..." He sat back again and waved a vague hand in the air, as a means to include the whole of the SGC. "I can't be 'The Man!' I've tried, and I...I just can't..." he paused, sighing in frustration, unable to express how he really felt in words, let alone explaining the real reason for which there was no way he would tell even them.

"Come on sir. You're a great Commander! Everyone thinks you're a first class leader," Sam confirmed positively, trying to make him see sense.

"It's driving me nuts Carter. I can't sit there and see...do this any more!"

"Jack...what's the real problem here?" Daniel asked, knowing there had to be another more potent reason for his decision. Jack never made any decisions lightly where the SGC was concerned. Did he know something they didn't?

"The problem is, Daniel, that I just can't carry on doing this. I'm gonna retire, and neither you nor anyone else is going to dissuade me to do otherwise! This isn't just an empty threat kids; I really mean it this time!"

"Okay, so, you need an assistant. Surely they'll let you have..."

Jack raised both index fingers, shaking them at his friend in anger.

"Daniel!" he barked. It was a warning not to pursue the matter any further.

"Jack!" Daniel replied, much more frustrated now that his friend wasn't about to listen to anything he or anyone else said.

"I'm leaving and that's all there is to it! I'm sorry if you can't accept my decision but it's final, and I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted from me." Jack stood now, slipping his hands into his pockets and took a few steps towards the door.

"Jack!" Daniel tried again.

"What?" Jack sighed, looking back over his shoulder.

"Don't do this!"

"Too late!"

"You can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"We need you here!"

"That's not gonna work!"

"Then what will?"

"Nothing!"

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it is!"

"Jack! Please..." Daniel begged.

"I'm sorry, but that's it. I've had enough kids. I want out while I'm still..." his words trailed off in the wave of a hand. He turned away abruptly from them and stalked towards the door. He really didn't want to continue this conversation any longer. He knew telling them about his decision was going to be damn tough, but he really didn't want to argue the finer points over it. Just as he'd reached the door however, Teal'c spoke up, arresting his steps with his deep gravely voice.

"Are you therefore going back on your promise to do your best to lead us here at the SGC O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, recalling Jack's oath to lead the SGC to the best of his abilities from his official hand over speech. "How can you turn away from everyone who has stood by you over these last years my friend. There are many here who look to you for your support, more so now than ever before?"

Jack stood rooted to the spot just outside the door when he heard the Jaffa's accusing words, designed as they were to cause him maximum grief and make him reconsider his choice. Well, he wasn't going to reconsider, 'Dammit'! He'd had enough paperwork to last him a lifetime. He'd missed all the action of an off-world exploration but there was no way back into active participation in the service for him now. He wasn't fooling anyone within the mountain that he was pulling his weight; he just wasn't cut out to fly a desk. His knees were shot and he wasn't getting any younger; being well on the wrong side of fifty too, already starting on the downward slide towards sixty. He'd had his brain scrambled twice by that Ancients' head-sucking thingy. Retirement was the only option that was left open to him. A miserable lonely retirement, but it was his choice, dammit!

He couldn't even rely on Sam being there for him anymore. She had actually forsaken him; trading in her long held feelings towards him for a much younger model in the shape of Pete Shanahan, and completely breaking his heart in the process. How was he supposed to sit there practically everyday and watch her enjoying life with another man? All he'd hoped for in their future had been shattered. It was tearing him apart, crushing the very life from his battered heart and soul. He needed to go, and go he would, by one means or another, no matter what the cost. He couldn't see her every day, talk with her, and know she would never be his. He had no future now.

"I never thought to see you walk away from any challenge O'Neill, perhaps I have badly misread your character and integrity," Teal'c continued, twisting the knife into Jack's heart even further.

Sam was startled, even angry, at Teal'c's bitter tone and accusation and let loose a surprised gasp before she could stop it.

Outside in the corridor, Jack felt like he'd been stabbed in the back, but he didn't return to the room to face them; how could he? Neither could he respond to the harsh allegations. Instead, he just tilted his face up towards the ceiling and swallowed hard. He raised a fist to smash forcefully at the wall, then inwardly cringed in pain. He'd do anything to take away the sting of Teal'c's words. Releasing a long shuddering sigh of bitterness and frustration, he blinked hard and long, feeling the sudden sting of unwanted tears from his eyes, he dropped his head again and resumed walking away, leaving them all shocked and upset.

TBC


	2. GoodBye

_Well, at last I can get this off to you! We've had heavy downpours, thunderstorms, flooding... even a tornado somewhere round here, so I'm posting this between storms while I can. You can tell Summer's arrived!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter...though please take note that this is where it really gets angsty. And, as I said beforehand, please don't take everything I put in here as gospel...I love to up the tension in my fics! As in all my stories...everything turns out just fine in the end!_

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Outside in the corridor, Jack felt like he'd been stabbed in the back, but he didn't return to the room to face them; how could he? Neither could he respond to the harsh allegations. Instead, he just tilted his face up towards the ceiling and swallowed hard. He raised a fist to smash forcefully at the wall, then inwardly cringed in pain. He'd do anything to take away the sting of Teal'c's words. Releasing a long shuddering sigh of bitterness and frustration, he blinked hard and long, feeling the sudden sting of unwanted tears from his eyes, he dropped his head again and resumed walking away, leaving them all shocked and upset.

Chapter 2 – Good-Bye!

Daniel pulled off his glasses and tossed them aside when slumped over his desk with a deep sorrowful sigh, and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, that went well!" he groaned.

Sam forced away her own threatening tears and wondered if her Commander really would leave or if he was bluffing, though it really didn't sound that way to her. This just wasn't like him at all, something was off but she couldn't for the life of her think what it could be.

"O'Neill appears to be very resolute in considering his threat to leave the SGC," Teal'c observed.

"That's more like a definite decision I think Teal'c," Daniel mumbled from his slumped posture. "He's already made up his mind, and you know what Jack's like once he's determined to do something. Nothing on this Earth will make him change his mind."

"Indeed! He also appears to be exceptionally morose," Teal'c added.

"You mean you believe he's depressed?" gasped Sam in astonishment, wondering if that was what she'd read into his behaviour.

"Of this I am almost certain, Colonel Carter," Teal'c confirmed. "I believe that O'Neill is not acting like his usual self."

"Then maybe we should try and cheer him up a little, instead of us sitting here feeling like the end of the world just happened," she cried, trying to work up her own enthusiasm.

"We don't have a lot of time Sam. We're due off-world tomorrow," Daniel reminded her. "For a start, we don't know when exactly Jack's thinking of standing down. He may not have told General Hammond yet."

"Then we'll just have to go and find out, won't we Daniel," she snapped, wondering why her friend hadn't already discovered that yet, as close as he supposedly was with their leader.

"Oh sure. Somehow I get the impression that right now, he won't even want to see any of us in particular. I doubt very much he'd let me into his office, let alone actually talk to me."

Sam slumped back down in her seat, 'yeah, maybe Daniel was right'. After this it wouldn't surprise her if the General didn't want to see any of them at all before they left for PZ5 898 tomorrow. What were they going to do?

OoOoOoOoO

Nonetheless, Daniel had tried to get in to see Jack several times over the last 24 hours, but hadn't managed to get any time alone with him. Sam hadn't had much success in having a word with the General all day or the next. He was either too busy with paperwork or was tied up in meetings all day. Even when Teal'c had approached him last evening, he was cut short by a testy General O'Neill declaring he was too tired, and was going home to get some much needed rest, and if Teal'c was going off-world the next day so should he. Teal'c debated whether to follow the General and confront him in his home, but couldn't bring himself to undertake such a task, seeing as his warrior friend really did look tired and worn, and in dire need of a good rest.

The team finally got to see the General, but only when he was standing in the control room watching as the gate spun to open up the wormhole to the latest destination for their mission.

Sam cast a worried glance up at the window overlooking the gate-room. Jack was standing there silently with his head down, his arms were folded across his chest, and with his shoulders sagging he looked for all as if he was carrying the whole world on them; which in a way he was. He was basically responsible for keeping Earth safe from aliens with designs on the home planet.

As Daniel followed her eyes, his own filled with concern at the sight. For once during his long career with the SGC, he was extremely reluctant to go on a mission. Despite the excitement that had been there during the briefing two days ago, he now felt that for some reason he just shouldn't go. Something was nagging at him and he had a feeling that Jack would need him here. He couldn't explain why that was; he just had a feeling that going off-world right now would be the biggest mistake of his entire life. He had half a mind to refuse to go, but Jack had already squashed that notion, insisting that he went along because the team needed him.

Daniel dropped his gaze to settle it on Sam again whose own eyes had locked onto his. Something of their shared concerns passed silently between them, but they both felt powerless to act, not knowing what to say to the man for the best. They didn't want him to leave, needing him here at the SGC to watch their backs, just as he had when he'd led the team on their many missions before.

Teal'c stood watching him, silently brooding, wondering if his words had had any effect whatsoever on his friend, or whether they had brought an end to their friendship altogether. Perhaps on their return he would confront his friend in order to discover the truth?

Jack's gaze was steady, but he wasn't looking at them, at least not when they were watching him. He'd kept his eyes fixed on the action of the Stargate, only dropping them to watch the backs of his friends as they disappeared, somewhat reluctantly, into the event horizon. His "Good luck and watch your six, kids," reverberated hollowly round their otherwise silent departure.

Jack sighed forlornly, and without another word to those seated at the controls, he made his way back up the stairs and shut himself away in his office.

Walter took him in a cup of coffee and some more papers to be signed a little after 1800 hrs, and, merely receiving a simple nod, he left; his working day over with until his next shift started very early the next morning.

Hours later, Jack sat back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head to work the kinks out of them. He casually glanced at his watch, and wondering if he could leave the mountain of paperwork for another day. It was nearing 02:00 hrs now and he was still hard at it, the pile seemed endless tonight and he didn't seem to be making any headway through it. He leant on the desk with his elbows; his hands threaded through his grey hair while he studied his resignation letter on the lap-top yet again, trying to ensure it summed up the proper reasons for his departure. He couldn't in all honesty convey the real reason he'd felt he had to leave. The sting of rejection ran deep, but he wasn't telling that to anyone. Not even to her.

His thoughts turned inwards, sadness filling every bit of his tired aching soul; recalling all those events leading up to this moment. With Jacob's death he'd felt that Sam had found comfort from him and it gave him a little hope, but then, she'd talked to Dad about sorting out the flowers for the wedding and the pain of reality had deepened. Just as it did when she'd shown him the diamond ring from this character, and couldn't make up her mind what to do for the best. All those things that seemed to drive another nail into his coffin, and it was all just too much after all the hope that had kept him going for years. It was all gone.

OoOoOoOoO

Walter carefully filled the flask with fresh coffee, ready for when General O'Neill stepped from the elevator; just as he did every time when the General was due to arrive. The General didn't necessarily drink it, but you could never tell one day from the next if he would or not. General O'Neill always managed to keep them all guessing.

The gate technician-come-aide went through the papers and folders on his desk and gathered together an armful, deciding that maybe it wouldn't look so bad to the General if he only took a few of them when he went to meet him. He would lay the rest of the work on General's desk ready for when the base Commander entered his office.

The Master Sergeant entered the General's office, head down, studying the small print on the papers before he reached out to drop them into the already overflowing 'in' tray and...froze.

His hands hovered in mid air; his eyebrows rose as he stared wide eyed in disbelief; his jaw dropped in utter surprise and shock at the sight before him. What he saw completely robbed him of the power of speech; in fact it totally deprived him of all movement, and he was sure that even his heart had stopped for an awfully long moment.

General O'Neill was still seated in his chair, his head and shoulders slumped onto the pile of scattered papers covering the desk.

With one mind blowing shock, Walter managed to find his voice, and yelled loudly for immediate assistance. When he finally discovered he could move again, he grabbed the phone and dialled the infirmary.

"Medical Emergency, General O'Neill's office!" he barked, but even as he uttered the words he knew it was too late. There was nothing anyone could do for the General now.

In answer to his yell, one of the SF's came dashing into the room, his weapon drawn ready for action and followed by another guard. However, their haste was quickly aborted when they spotted the tableau before him. Walter was still standing there, unable to take in the full implications of the General's apparent actions.

The first security guard quickly holstered his weapon and gently led Walter away from the scene, making him sit down at his own desk in the next room and ordering the other technician there to stay with him and make him drink the coffee he had already poured out for the General. He then returned to the office to take a closer look at the scene with his colleague.

The General was practically face down on the desk. A bright scarlet pool of blood had flowed over the papers beneath his head from a ragged and blackened hole in his right temple. There was a 9mm pistol, with its silencer attached, held loosely in the right hand which rested on the desk just a few inches from the late General's face.

Only a few moments later Dr. Brightman hurried into the room only to stop suddenly with a disbelieving gasp, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she gazed in shock at the General's inert form. The SF, warned her not to touch the evidence, but just to confirm what they already knew; that General O'Neill had died from a bullet to the brain at point blank range, and most probably, looking at the evidence in front of them, by his own hand.

The Doctor approached the desk, and gingerly reached for the General's left wrist; the only available pulse point within easy access. After a moment, she could only verify the evidence. She shook her head at the security guard and wondered at sheer waste of such a good man. She hadn't known him for long and they had clashed a few times, but she knew that it was only out of a deep concern for the men and women under his command that he'd questioned her treatment.

Her eyes filled unexpectedly and she blinked furiously to clear them away as she reached out to gently close the lifeless dark eyes that would haunt her for days afterwards. When she felt her voice wouldn't break, she spoke.

"There's no pulse, and the flesh is really cold to the touch. There's nothing I can do here."

An immediate 'eyes only' was slapped on the events in that little office, preventing the full truth from being released to the personnel. They couldn't stop the news about his death from those who worked at the SGC, but they could withhold all the information. All too soon the shock wave at the General's sudden 'passing' had rippled throughout the base in no time, causing consternation and heartfelt grief as it passed along the grapevine.

No-one, knowing the true cause of death, would have believed that Brigadier General Jack O'Neill would actually choose to kill himself, and particularly not in this way.

There were some of the SGC personnel who'd known the truth, actually felt guilty over it, thinking that perhaps they had added to his burden, but most were simply left in deep shock. He had been a popular leader; perhaps not in the same mould as General Hammond had been, but just as authoritative and yet, still as amiable, and easy-going as he had been when he was just Colonel O'Neill. Yet O'Neill was just as fair-minded and authoritative as Hammond too, in that he had earned his respect from the men and women under him. People, no matter who they were, looked up to him; he was a born leader.

What, they all wondered, had gone so dreadfully wrong?

OoOoOoOoO

It was a jet-lagged, and deeply distressed General Hammond that stood at the door to his former office and swallowed the sudden lump that had constricted his throat. He'd just flown in from Washington DC, after having taken the fastest airplane to get him to Peterson AFB as soon as he'd heard the news. His eyes were inexplicably drawn to the near invisible stain on the desk. Although Siler had done his best to scrub it clean, all George could see was an imaginary pool of blood. Jack's blood. It turned him cold just to think of it. Just why the hell Jack had killed himself he would never understand; and in this office at that?

Guilt flooded his mind hot on the heels of that unanswerable question when he thought how Jack had almost begged him to take back his old job soon after taking control of the SGC and he'd told him it would be fine and work out well because of who he was. George had complete trust in Jack's ability to run the base. Had it all really been too much for him? He'd never given any indication that he was the type who could take his own life without a damn good reason; at least not since joining the SGC. He'd enjoyed his work here, saying it had saved his life after Charlie's death. So why then had he done this to himself? And why the hell hadn't he listened when Jack had come to him bemoaning the fact that he wasn't enjoying being 'The Man'; that he'd missed the action of off-world missions? Was this all his fault for ignoring the signs?

A discreet cough behind him startled him and he reluctantly stepped into the room, sitting very slowly in the metaphorical chair that had some time ago been relinquished by him to the one man he'd trusted above all others.

A subdued Walter followed him into the room, manfully trying to avoid looking at the desk as he stood there. The images he'd seen earlier that morning were still vivid in his memory.

"Sir...these are the teams currently off-world. SG-1 is among them. Should I recall them General?"

Hammond closed his eyes briefly, bracing himself for what might prove to be the hardest task in his military career. Telling loved ones that their son or father, uncle, brother or husband wasn't coming back wasn't a job he'd enjoyed at all in his long career, and now here he was, faced with the unenviable task of telling SG-1 that Jack had committed suicide. It was one he'd rather not have to undertake, but if they had to hear it from someone, he would rather it was from him than from anyone else. He sucked in a deep breath and then nodded at the younger man.

"I think that's a foregone conclusion Sergeant," he grimaced sadly, thinking how much of a shock the team was in for.

"Yes sir, I'll get onto it right away," Walter had assured him. He wouldn't like to be in Hammond's shoes when the team came back looking for their former CO. He'd known all the members of SG-1 for a long time now and knew just how close they had all been as a team, either off-world or at home.

"Are you alright Walter?" Hammond asked, taking the Sergeant by surprise in using his first name. "You were the one to find...General O'Neill. Are you sure you want to stay? You should go home..."

"No sir, no. I'm fine thank you sir. I'd...er...I'd rather immerse myself in my work if you don't mind General."

"That's alright son," Hammond nodded in understanding, watching as Walter hurried away to carry out his orders.

TBC


	3. Why?

_Here's chapter 3 for you to sort of enjoy – I hope. Don't be too downhearted though, I promise things will get better towards the later chapters!_

_Thanks as always for your reviews, shocked though you obviously were!_

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"That's alright son," Hammond nodded in understanding, watching as Walter hurried away to carry out his orders.

Chapter 3 – Why?

Hammond couldn't bring himself to lean on, or even to touch the desk, not after... Instead he took his things and set up in the briefing room to await, what was rapidly beginning to take on the feel of, his execution; the moment he had to inform the members of SG-1 that their friend, and Commander of the SGC, had committed suicide. He reflected on the passing years, back when SG-1 were like a family; a family with unseen bonds that tied them inexplicably together to make them the best SG team that he'd worked with. There was that uniqueness about them that somehow kept them together even in the most adverse of circumstances...

So lost in his thoughts had he been, that he failed to hear the klaxons warning of an 'incoming wormhole' and was suddenly shaken from his memories when the Stargate blossomed into life outside the window.

He pushed his melancholic body up from the chair and walked with a heavy heart down the familiar metal stairs to the control room.

Walter turned in his chair and watched his approach, clearly seeing the signs of weary resignation on his face, knowing that the older General wasn't looking forward to informing General O'Neill's 'family' that he was gone. He himself was still having trouble coming to terms with it, especially as it was he who had found... his CO. He watched for the confirmation of the team's code.

"It's SG-1's IDC sir," Walter informed him softly, his own voice ragged with the emotions of a loss that would take some time to accept.

Hammond nodded mutely, watching as the iris spiralled away from the centre to reveal the shimmering blue event horizon. He made his way down the steps to await the team in the gate-room.

Sam was the first one through, quickly followed by a more than curious Daniel, wondering why they had been summoned back to the SGC. Teal'c was, as usual, bringing up the rear, making sure his team-mates were safe first.

One look at Hammond standing where he always used to, at the foot of the ramp, had Sam and Daniel looking decidedly worried. A lump of lead settled in the pit of their stomachs and dread gnawed away at their nerves.

"Welcome home SG-1," Hammond greeted them, though his welcoming smile was more of a grimace which never reached his sad grey eyes, and echoed the hollowness he felt in his heart. "Would you please come with me to the briefing room."

Although spoken softly, it wasn't a request but rather an order which they all recognised as such. Something was very wrong. Daniel could feel it, and Sam could sense it. They exchanged worried looks and confirmed their feelings when even Teal'c looked positively unsettled, despite his dead-pan facial expression. Only his team-mates could see that he was as apprehensive as they were.

On their way up to the briefing room, they could see a deep sadness hanging over those on duty as they passed by had the hairs on the back of their necks standing to attention. Then Daniel, unable to contain himself any longer as they entered the room, asked the burning question uppermost in all their minds.

"General Hammond, what's happened? Where's Jack?"

Hammond's footsteps faltered momentarily but he continued into the briefing room without answering Daniel's request for news.

Daniel was burning with curiosity and almost desperate to know what was going on by the time Hammond waved them to their seats.

They sat in trepidation at whatever it was that had changed the General's normal easy-going nature to one of what appeared to be of deep sorrow.

Hammond sank down into his chair he had vacated only a few moments ago, and rested his elbows on the table, pressing his finger-tips together against his lips while he calmed his scattered thoughts.

"Sir?" Sam begged, barely able to contain herself; her military discipline shattering under the tension in the room.

Hammond took a deep breath, releasing a huge sigh as he at last focused on the team.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news people..."

"Oh God...it's Jack isn't it?" Daniel stabbed at a guess. He knew it! He just knew he shouldn't have gone on that damn mission. What the hell had happened?

"Yes, I'm afraid it is son."

"Oh God! Sir, what happened?" Sam was desperate to know by now.

"Is he badly injured in any way?" Teal'c asked, hoping that perhaps all would be well, though deep down he somehow doubted it.

"I'm afraid not son. He's...I'm sorry people, he 'died' early this morning."

"What?" Daniel gasped, his jaw dropping open in utter disbelief.

"No!" Sam cried out with a sudden gasp of denial. "H...h...he can't be!" she exclaimed, absolutely horrified by the announcement.

"H...how?" Daniel demanded, his voice breaking with emotion. "I mean, he was a little quiet when we spoke the last time, but... I..." his words trailed off while his mind fought to work out what he was hearing.

Hammond swallowed, fearing how they would react to the startling news he had to relay to them.

"Sergeant Davis found him in his office this morning at 0630. He..." Hammond paused, swallowing ineffectually at the persistent lump threatening to choke him Of all the times he'd had to write that letter to loved ones, this must rate his very worst. "...he'd shot himself with his own 9mm handgun."

The irony of that statement wasn't lost on the General nor on those sitting round the table with him. That same gun had also taken the life of Jack's only child too. Jack had kept it by him all the time.

The stuttering gasps of shock, disbelief and distress that followed this statement sounded like a grenade exploding in the silence. To Hammond's ears their despair was as palpable as his own had been, if not more so because of their unique bond. They had been Jack's 'kids', and now the head of their 'family' had gone. It came as a bitter blow to their hearts.

Hammond could see that Sam was barely able to contain her tears, knowing how close she had been to her former CO. Deep down he knew there was more than mere friendship between them at one point, but they had remained so professional at all times he was able to overlook it. 'Had her engagement to the Denver policeman have any bearing on Jack's decision to take his own life?' he wondered. 'Or was he reading into things that were never there?'

Daniel didn't even bother trying to hide his deep grief; the bottom of his world had just fallen out from under him again. He had lost so much in the past; his parents, Sha're, and now his best friend Jack. He sat there, dumbstruck, shaking his head in disbelief and desperately trying to deny it had really happened.

Hammond knew how much Jack had meant to the young man; he was more than a friend, he was like a brother; someone the younger man had looked up to. In turn, Jack had always looked out for him, and despite their constant arguments, they were very close. Hammond knew Jack had always indulged him when and wherever, something that he wouldn't tolerate from anyone else, except Lt. Colonel Carter of course.

Hammond could see all three of them glancing towards the office behind him with what looked like disbelief, suspicion and loathing, and perhaps sheer astonishment.

Sam held her hand over her mouth, but whether this was to stifle the sobs or to hold onto the contents of her stomach, Hammond wasn't sure; he was still feeling pretty numb himself, and to be honest it had made him feel sick to his stomach too when he'd received that shocking phone-call.

Daniel, who had now closed his eyes, sucked in a shaky breath, his hand swiping uselessly at the unashamed stream of tears running down his distraught face. Learning that Jack had died had floored him completely, but it was the fact that he had killed himself which was even more devastating, along with the knowledge that he'd used 'that' same gun that had made the difference. Anger now as well as grief welled up in his soul. How could Jack just end it all like that? How could he do this to him? Had his friendship mean nothing to the man after all?

Teal'c appeared to have more control over his emotions, so he quickly stood and walked round the table to stand between his team-mates, laying a reassuring and protective hand on the shoulders of both of his tearful friends. He felt that it was his duty now to look after them in their hour of greatest need, despite his own deep feelings of guilt and grief. Perhaps his own harsh words had been the final straw that had tipped the scales of despair in his warrior brother, causing him to end his life?

Hammond felt helpless. He'd known they would take it badly, but what was he to do? Rather he told them now, than they find out later via the grapevine, and get it all wrong. All sorts of rumours were rife on the base at this time.

"What transpired here this morning General Hammond?" Teal'c asked as he was the only one that could find their voice for now.

Hammond sighed deeply again. He hated doing this, but it was his duty.

"We believe that Jack took his own life early this morning. There was a note for his resignation on the computer. Dr. Brightman confirmed that he'd died from a gunshot wound to the head and that death would have been instantaneous. Forensics are checking the fingerprints on the weapon to see if it was indeed the one used by Jack and that he'd actually been the one who fired it..."

"Didn't anyone hear anything?" Daniel gasped, interrupting the General, now that he'd gained a little control over his ragged emotions.

"Jack used a silencer, so no, nobody heard a thing. Dr. Brightman placed the time of death at around 0300hrs."

"Didn't security check up on him?" Sam couldn't believe that nobody had made sure the General was okay before Walter had arrived on the scene hours later.

"Apparently Jack dismissed the guards, telling them that he didn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh god, Jack!" Daniel sighed sadly, shaking his head again, still finding it hard to come to terms with the evidence. He couldn't take it in. It was too unreal for him to admit that Jack was dead, let alone that he'd actually killed himself. He'd known Jack had been suicidal when they were on that very first mission to Abydos so soon after Charlie's death, but he'd been fine since then. If only he had been here to talk to him, to try and persuade him to put things into perspective? If only he hadn't let Jack push him away this time? Then all this might have been avoided. Why hadn't he seen the signs for crying out loud? He was supposed to be able to read people, for crying out loud! He winced as soon as he'd unconsciously uttered Jack's familiar curse, knowing that he would never hear them from his friend ever again. the result was that it closed his throat as fresh tears threatened, but he swallowed some water from the glass in front of him and cleared his throat.

"It is 'him' I suppose? Not a...a clone or anything?" Daniel asked, begging for anything...something that might prove that their Jack could still be alive somewhere.

"His body is in an ISO room for the time being Dr. Jackson. If you wish to take a look for yourself...?" Hammond offered. He'd been there; seen for himself the cold, alabaster skin of the man whom he'd considered his friend. Seen the discernible, battle-scarred flesh and knew it was Jack without a doubt.

Daniel quickly declined, knowing he wouldn't be able to look at his best friend lying cold and grey in that room, covered by just a single white sheet. There was no way that, that was Jack. Jack was a vibrant person; always full of confidence and radiating enthusiasm as well as sarcasm. He wasn't a dead body. That wasn't the Jack he knew.

"No!" he affirmed, "I...er... It's not that I don't believe you...it's just I'm having a problem...believing it," he confirmed.

"I'm finding it all rather hard to take in myself Doctor," Hammond admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry General." Daniel apologised. "I forgot that Jack was also a good friend to you too."

"He couldn't be cloned Daniel," Sam stated morosely, sniffing back the tears. "Loki already tried that, and look what happened!"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just wanted this to be a big mistake that's all."

"I think we all wish that son!" Hammond sighed.

"So, what will happen now sir?" Sam enquired, through fresh tears that had welled up again when she accepted the truth.

"I'm going to remain here to run things, though there will be a mandatory shut down while the base is in mourning. Then, later, the Joint Chiefs will appoint a new Commander and I'll be returning to Washington."

"What funeral arrangements are to be made General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

Hammond pursed his lips and blew out a long breath.

"There is to be a full military funeral here in the Springs, and then we will hold a private memorial service in the gate-room. Only a few select people here on the base know that Jack actually took his own life. The less said about it the better. Most rumours have him dying from a sudden heart attack and we haven't denied it."

"Does..." Daniel squeaked, then coughed to clear his throat and regain control of his voice, "Does Sara know? Has anyone bothered to tell her?"

"Colonel Dixon is on his way there now. They were friends before Jack's marriage broke up. He volunteered to break the news to her."

Daniel nodded his approval.

"Should he not be buried as a hero in your Arlington cemetery General Hammond? I believe it should be a fitting tribute to the outstanding warrior that O'Neill was," Teal'c queried. "He did save this world on a number of occasions."

"That's very true Teal'c. Jack was a damn fine hero, and Arlington cemetery would have been be a fitting place to lay his remains, but Jack... He didn't want that accolade son. According to his records, he wished for a simple funeral and asked to be buried near his son."

Daniel nodded once more, knowing that would be just so like Jack; he'd want nothing to make him appear to be a hero or to be recognised as such. And he would certainly want to be buried as near to Charlie as possible.

"Has anyone told John yet? Jack's younger clone?" Daniel asked, ever mindful of his duty. "I think he would want to know about this. After all... it is basically...him. I mean...he is...was...is essentially Jack."

"It's next on the agenda Dr. Jackson." Hammond turned to his files and pulled out an envelope. He tapped it against his fingers for a few moments before handing it to Sam. "This was found on Jack's desk this morning Major. I won't ask what it contains and you don't have to tell me, unless you wish to of course.

Sam stared at the envelope a long time and gulped away the sudden sting of hurt, his passing had caused. It was addressed to her in Jack's recognisable sloping script. Gingerly she took the proffered envelope from the General's hand. Loath to open it in the presence of company, she slipped it into her BDU pants pocket to read later, wondering what Jack would have to say to her.

TBC


	4. Oh Dear, Jack!

_So glad you all seem to still be with me on this. I was worried that a lot of you wouldn't be able to take all the angst! Thank you to those of you who reviewed as always. I was bowled over by your comments._

_Not long to go now (chapter 5) before we discover what really happened._

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam stared at the envelope a long time and gulped away the sudden sting of hurt his passing had caused. It was addressed to her in Jack's recognisable sloping script. Gingerly she took the proffered envelope from the General's hand. Loath to open it in the presence of company, she slipped it into her BDU pants pocket to read later, wondering what Jack would have to say to her.

Chapter 4 – Oh Dear, Jack!

Sam sat down heavily on the stool at her lab bench. She'd closed the door and hoped that no-one would disturb her. She could more or less guess what the letter would contain, but did she really want to know what Jack had to say to her? Did he blame her in any way?

_Hey, Sam,_

_I guess by now you know what I've done, but not the why. I'll tell you the reason: it being that I just couldn't my face life without you figuring prominently in it any longer. When I say without you, I mean without you in my life 24/7. I could no longer sit back and see you happy or married to that...man! I really couldn't see you settling down with another guy instead of me, after all we'd been through, for cryin' out loud! _

_For nearly eight years of my life I've waited patiently for the right time. I was gonna retire at the end of this year because I fell in love with you that first moment I saw you. After that 'Zanex' thingy forced us into confessing that we meant more to each other than we were supposed to, and you said we were okay, I was happy to wait in the knowledge that you returned my feelings. Big shock huh? Well, I loved you so much I was happy to wait for you; but you obviously didn't feel that way about me. You just couldn't hang on, so you went and got yourself engaged to another. Trading in my affection for a younger model, huh? Without realising it, you snuffed out the candle that was my whole life! _

_I hope you'll be happy with P...whatever his damn name is. _

_But I'm dammed if I'm gonna live my life watching you from a distance, full of joy with him, knowing I'd lost the one I'd loved from afar for so long. I'm only human Sam, fallible like the rest of our kind. I can't live with this. Sorry if I sound a little brutal, but then, it's a cliche. The one which states, 'You always hurt the one you love'. Are you hurting now Sam? Welcome to the club!_

_So, now it's time to call a halt to my misery. Good-bye Sam. Hope you enjoy your life. Hey, try not to feel too guilty over this. Just pretend I was killed in action or something. _

_Say goodbye to the others for me._

_I do love you Sam. Always have, always will._

_Jack O'Neill. _

Sam sniffed back the sobs but her grief was too overwhelming to stop them from coming. How the hell was she going to live with this guilt. Damn the man! How could she live knowing that she was the one who had caused Jack enough heartache and bitterness to take his own life?

'God, Jack; if only you had waited,' she sobbed, "I wanted to tell you that I'd called it off. I gave Pete his ring back last month Jack! I wanted to tell you, but I also wanted to wait until the right moment,' she whispered brokenly to the empty room. 'Now it's too late!' Collapsing across the bench top, she buried her head in her arms and wept bitterly; for the bitterness of fate; for Jack; for her loss, and even for herself.

OoOoOoOoO

The thick black clouds scudded past on a stiff northerly breeze, and rain fell persistently, adding desolation and misery to the melancholy mourners gathered around the flag draped coffin which stood silently over the empty grave.

Father O'Malley stood at one end, his solemn features reflected in those who had come to pay their last respects. His prayers for the resurrection ending with the sign of the cross.

The honour guard raised their rifles and fired a fitting salute to a fallen hero. The noise shattering the peace of the quiet neighbourhood, as another of America's sons was lowered into his final resting place. The flag duly folded by precise, white-gloved hands and was presented to Sam who accepted it with quivering lips, though determined not to break down in front of everyone. First and foremost Jack O'Neill was her CO, so the least she could offer him was her ability to keep her emotions in check by showing the solemn face of the good soldier that she was.

Those few that considered themselves friends of the departed, filed slowly away; drifting back to their respective cars, and leaving only SG-1 at the graveside. It's three members still unable to believe the truth before their eyes, and still reeling from the shock.

Teal'c stood impassive as ever, his protective nature watching over his team-mates as they wept openly now; the strain of military protocol too much to keep their grief at bay any longer.

Sara O'Neill approached them and reached out to touch Sam's hand, patting it lightly in a comforting gesture. Sam looked up into the slightly reddened eyes of Jack's ex-wife, not knowing what to say to her. They had both loved and lost him; what was there to say?

"I won't come back to the house," Sara sniffed, trying hard not to cry. She thought she'd done more than her fair share of crying over Jack a long time ago, but it still hurt to know he'd finally gone. For her to feel this bad, she knew that somewhere deep inside her heart she'd still loved him. "It...I wouldn't feel right. I've said my goodbye. Thank you for letting me come. I always knew, I guess, that one day he wouldn't be coming home. I'm sorry…" Sara couldn't finish. She turned and with a long last look at Charlie's grave she hurried away, leaving Sam to gulp back yet more fresh tears.

Daniel watched Sara go, knowing that she had still loved Jack despite everything, and that Jack had still loved her in his own way but had known it wasn't meant to be. They'd both moved on since that fateful day.

He slipped his arm around Sam's trembling form and led her away from the graveside and back to the car. An even more solemn Teal'c followed. All three had noticed the young John O'Neill watching things from a distance. He looked more like the Jack they had all known now that he had grown a little older. Teal'c graced the youth with a regal bow of his head and saw a hand wave back in acknowledgement before he too left the scene.

John couldn't risk getting too close to the others, as much as he would have liked to join them. For a start, Sara might have noticed his startling resemblance to Jack and start asking him too many awkward questions. Chiefly about her ex-husband's loyalty to her during their marriage, which he wouldn't be able to answer at all in honesty. He was glad she had been there; Jack would have appreciated it, though it would have been absolutely devastating to her, had she known the true cause of his death.

Sara hadn't asked Colonel Dixon how Jack had died. Knowing the military as well as she did, she believed it wasn't worth the asking; she'd probably only be fobbed off with a lie anyway. A 'training accident' being the usual spiel that came to mind. It would make no difference; Jack was dead and buried now. So it happened later rather than sooner; either way she'd been expecting it at some stage of his long career.

The wake was a sombre affair, at least for the members of SG-1 and General Hammond. Colonel Dixon wasn't there; he had been left behind to watch over the base below Cheyenne Mountain during General Hammond's absence for the funeral, and those of the other teams that wished to be there too.

There was the occasional eruption of laughter coming from the group of airmen who were reminiscing about the time Jack had them fooled over something, but Daniel couldn't be bothered to pay them much heed. He wandered around the familiar house, a glass of 'Jack Daniels' in his hand, though most of it had remained there untouched. He gravitated towards Sam again, and sat down beside her on the sofa. He placed the one-third full glass on the tabletop before turning towards his friend.

"How're you doing Sam?"

"I hate this Daniel," she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I...I just can't believe he's gone. Just like that! I can't believe he would do such a thing." Her voice wavered as she broke down again and Daniel enfolded her into his arms, kissing the top of her head offering her a little comfort.

"I know how you feel Sam. It's not right. I just know something is off about this whole thing and it's bugging me."

"Daniel. Both Teal'c and General Hammond formally identified him. It was definitely him," Sam retorted bitterly. She was the one who'd received what amounted to a suicide note after all. Bitter though it was.

"I know, I know. It's...I can't...I just don't understand, that's all. I never expected him to get that bad again."

"Again?" she gasped looking up at him, picking up the comment straight away and wondering what he had meant.

Daniel sighed and leant his back against the cushion, gathering his thoughts.

"After Charlie... Jack was thinking of killing himself after the tragedy of Charlie's death. That's the real reason he was chosen to take on that first mission to Abydos. He had a death wish Sam, and they never expected him to come back again. It was meant to be a one-way mission for him. By the time we had finished off RA though, he felt a lot different; much better in fact. He'd come to terms with what had happened, and although he still felt bad about it, he did assure me he would be fine. And he was...that's why I don't believe he could...would...have done this to himself...to...us!"

"He was very depressed Daniel. We all saw that."

"I know Sam. And I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. I can't help wondering if I should've have followed my instincts and foregone the mission," he sighed, and then added bitterly, "then maybe he would still be alive."

"Daniel you can't second guess this. We had no idea things were that bad." And yes, didn't she know it all now after reading his letter!

"But I should have seen the signs Sam," he argued passionately with much waving of hands to reinforce his statement. "I'd seen it in him before. This time I'd ignored my own forebodings and look what happened. It's too late now! He's gone dammit!"

Daniel jumped up from the sofa and hurried from the room. Sam went to follow, but Teal'c, who'd stood nearby and had been quietly listening, stopped her with a gentle hand on her forearm.

"I believe Daniel Jackson needs to be alone Colonel Carter. I will ensure he comes to no harm."

"Thank you Teal'c. I'm worried about him. He's blaming himself."

"Indeed he is."

'And so am I,' Sam thought despondently.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were gathered round the briefing room table. They had been summoned there by General Hammond. It had been several days since the funeral and this was their fist day back after taking some well deserved personal leave over the weekend. A break that General Hammond had insisted they take to get over the sudden and tragic death of General O'Neill.

Hammond entered the room, his face stoic and determined, though still unusually sober. He dropped the folder onto the table and nodded his greeting to SG-1, allowing them to resume their seats.

He paused for a moment looking at each of his number one team-members and heaved a deep pain-filled sigh, hoping that they were up to his enquiries. He wasn't sure they would like it, but due to the nature of O'Neill's death they had to investigate the probable cause as to why Jack had ended his life.

"Okay people. I trust that you have sufficiently recovered enough to face this inquiry. So, let me begin by asking if any of you have any clues as to why my best officer decided to end his life?"

Daniel gulped a little and wouldn't take his eyes off the polished surface of the table. What could he say? He didn't know why Jack had done that. He only knew that he should have been there to help him over whatever crisis he was going through. He had failed his friend in his darkest hour of need.

Sam blushed, feeling Hammond's eyes shift onto her. What difference did it make now if they knew the truth, maybe it would help her to sleep if she revealed what they held so close to their hearts at the time?

"Sir..." Sam hesitated, not really knowing how she was going to broach the subject.

"Colonel...you have something to tell us?" Hammond knew he was being brutal, but sometimes it worked out for the best.

"Yes sir, I do...or rather, Jack did." There were gasps of surprise as she pulled the letter which Jack had written her from her pants pocket. She knew what they must be thinking, especially as she'd called him Jack instead of General O'Neill, and right now she didn't give a damn. She calmly handed it over to the General. It was creased where it had been folded in half and the edges quite dog-eared. There were tear-stains on it now from Sam's sobs whenever she'd taken it out to read through again and again, and from being carried around in her pocket all the time. "I believe this will explain it all sir."

Hammond was about to push it back at her. After all he had a pretty good idea of what was written in there. He'd known much more to their non-relationship than he'd ever reveal, even to the couple themselves.

Sam pushed it back at him, insisting that he read it; if only to explain the real reasons why Jack had died a tragic and totally unnecessary death.

Reluctantly Hammond removed the single sheet of paper and read it through with mounting despair. Why hadn't he realised how devastated Jack had felt at losing Sam to this Pete Shanahan? Why hadn't she waited or at least talked to Jack about things before making her final decisions? It was his understanding that things between them had just been pushed aside for a while after so long; he thought the separation was mutual and with a certain understanding between them. Obviously not. He felt deeply sorry for Sam; Jack had sounded so bitter and was obviously getting back at her for all the hurt he was feeling that she'd put there. He reached out and laid his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze, before passing the letter back to her.

"You didn't have to show me this, Colonel. I can't report this. It wouldn't do your career any good if the Joint Chiefs knew the true reasons behind Jack's suicide. It would just create more problems than it would solve. Thank you for showing it to me anyway."

"It's okay General. Nothing of that nature matters to me any more. I want to resign from the Air Force. There's nothing for me here now."

"What the...? Sam? What about the SGC? What about SG-1?" Daniel argued.

"Daniel, SG-1 died when Jack..." she was about to correct herself and refer to him as General O'Neill, but after reading the letter, she didn't care who heard her call him Jack. "When he moved up the career ladder. It was just a matter of time before the team broke up anyway."

"Sam...no, please! Don't do this. I can't lose you too!" Daniel pleaded. He'd have nothing left because he was sure that if the team split, then Teal'c would return to his roots, and that would leave him alone. Again. Didn't she understand that she and Teal'c, and maybe General Hammond, were all he had now?

"I have to go Daniel. Don't you see that? There's too many memories here for me to ever be comfortable again. It's time I... I have to move on with my life now."

"Isn't that why Jack...?" Daniel couldn't finish his angry tirade; his voice gave out on him and he was unable to continue for a moment.

Sam spun round to face him, her face portraying her shock at his accusation; tears already overflowing and finding their way down her cheeks.

"Because you moved on and left him behind?" Daniel managed to finish bitterly.

"God Daniel... I honestly didn't know. I swear to god I didn't realise he would... take it so bad." Sam broke down completely, burying her head in her hands while she sobbed her heart out. It was definitely over now. Even Daniel was casting the blame at her feet. Dad was gone. Jack was gone, and now Daniel had turned against her. What was there left?

Teal'c was by her side in two strides, comforting her and glaring unhappily across the table at Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson your anger is not worthy of O'Neill's memory. Was his friendship with each of us meaningless? He would not wish us to fight among ourselves, casting the guilt upon each other. I believe there was more to his death than was written in this personal letter to Colonel Carter. I am just as guilty of his death as anyone here. Was it not I who cast a slur upon his pride as a warrior and doubted his honour and integrity just a matter of hours before he took his life?"

Daniel wilted under Teal'c intense gaze and his admission to adding to Jack's burden. Knowing he was just as guilty of ignoring Jack's loneliness, and distance, by throwing himself into his work instead of being there when Jack had obviously needed someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry Sam, Teal'c. I never meant for this to upset you. I'm just taking out my own guilt onto you. I'm really sorry, but please Sam, don't leave us too!"

Through all this Hammond had sat quietly listening to this team, working out their problems among themselves. He knew they often would do this whenever a disagreement had arisen, but Jack had always been there to hold the team together. What was going to happen to them now that Jack was gone? There was nothing for it, but for him to intervene this once.

"I will not be accepting any resignations over this, Colonel, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson. You're all too valuable here for me to allow you to turn away because of this. Do you think for one minute that this is what Jack would have wanted?"

Sam sniffed back her tears, knowing that the General was right, but also determined to leave too.

"I will stay for a while General until you can find someone to replace me, but I will be leaving. Sorry Daniel. I don't want to do this any more. I just can't!"

"Will you consider staying on as a civilian scientist Colonel?"

"I don't think so sir, but I'll think about it. I don't know what I want to do just yet. Maybe I'll get a job teaching at the Academy? Who knows?"

"Then stay until you can think clearly and without reproach. I'll give you some time to sort yourself out and if you still want to resign then I won't stand in your way Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

Daniel gathered his things from the table and left without another word or a glance in her direction.

SG-1 was finished. Friendships forged through battles fought together were now severed forever by that single bullet; by the loss of one man who'd cemented the team together and treated them as family.

Sam felt terrible about her decision, knowing how much hurt it had caused Daniel, but without Jack here, everything felt wrong. He had been her mainstay for the past eight years and now he was gone, it was like the life had been sucked right out of the SGC. Nothing was the same any more. The whole atmosphere of the base had changed overnight since Jack's death, and she wanted to get away from the claustrophobic feeling that hung about the base, even now. She just couldn't get away from Jack's lingering presence and knowing she was the cause of his suicide, was crushing her very existence.

TBC


	5. In Deep Doodoo

_Okay – you can breathe again! The sad part might be over for now, so we're just left with the torture bit before we go on to the best part – the romance. A little more angst first though._

_I believe I set a few hearts racing there with the last chapter, especially over the **letter **Jack supposedly left for Sam. As I said at the very beginning – you shouldn't accept what you read as gospel. You know how I love to lead you all down the garden path!_

_Hope this chapter will cheer you up a little. Thanks as always for the reviews!_

_**WARNING:**__ This chapter contains a scene of torture so be warned it might be a little squicky!_

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

Sam felt terrible about her decision, knowing how much hurt it had caused Daniel, but without Jack here, everything felt wrong. He had been her mainstay for the past eight years and now he was gone, it was like the life had been sucked right out of the SGC. Nothing was the same any more. The whole atmosphere of the base had changed overnight since Jack's death, and she wanted to get away from the claustrophobic feeling that hung about the base, even now. She just couldn't get away from Jack's lingering presence and knowing she was the cause of his suicide, was crushing her very existence.

Chapter 5 – In Deep Doo-doo

The Ha'tak vessel continued to orbit the planet, shielded from the rather primitive detection devices below. The Jaffa, ever mindful of their duty, stood guard over the prisoner sitting forlornly in solitude in the bare cell. His uniform was tattered and dried blood stained it in several places.

Elsewhere on the ship, orders were received and soon the sound of marching feet drifted towards the small secured room.

The door slid open smoothly with an almost silent swish, and two huge Jaffa stepped through, stepping up to the prisoner. Despite the weariness he felt in his body, Jack O'Neill stood to face them as soon as he'd realised they were coming for him yet again.

As they had done so before, each of the Jaffa grabbed an arm, securing him against any attempt to escape, and then marched him down the passageway to meet their master.

The guards only released his arms once he was standing in front of their god. Without preamble Jack's legs were knocked out from under him and he fell onto his knees where he was made to stay. He knew the routine well by now.

"Ah, I see you have recovered. Excellent. We will continue with our little 'game' shall we? You will tell me the codes to your iris shield!"

"Not a chance!"

"Then perhaps you could be persuaded to tell me of your secret weapon! The one that defeated Anubis!"

"No way!" 'Yadda, yadda,' thought Jack with a sigh. 'Same old, same old.'

Pain suddenly erupted throughout his body, but he adamantly refused to tell the snakehead anything.

"Tell me the secrets of your super weapon Tau'ri. Come O'Neill, we have played this game before. Are you not tired of dying by now?"

"Geez. What part of 'No way!' do you not understand?" he gasped, still trying to regain his equilibrium. Yes, dammit, he was tired of this whole dying, being revived, dying fiasco, but there was no way he was going to reveal anything to this megalomaniac.

Sharp agonising pain lanced through his back once more and he slumped forward to lay on the floor, gasping in agony. Even after the pain stick was finally removed his body still twitched with pain from the after-effects.

Jack had been through this umpteen times now and it still hurt like the very devil. 'How much longer would he be able to endure this punishment?' he wondered. 'Why weren't they coming for him? Where the hell was he anyway?' His mind was beginning to get fuzzy, memories were becoming hazy, and he was feeling worse for wear with each and every death he was dying. His very worst nightmare was happening again. Somehow, someway, Ba'al had him in his clutches once more. How he had managed this, Jack hadn't got a clue. He just woke up and found himself a prisoner.

There he was, working away in his office when suddenly there was a bright beam of light and he was transported up to a ship. His first thoughts were that Thor had beamed him aboard his new ship, The Daniel Jackson, but as soon as he had materialised properly and taken in that awful gold décor which would prove without a doubt that it certainly wasn't his little grey buddy's ship, he was struck down by a Zat blast and had woken up behind bars as a guest of the pseudo god with the biggest ego he'd ever known. He'd realised then that he was on board a Ha'tak vessel, but just where they were in the vast darkness of space he didn't have the slightest idea. He could only hope that those he'd left behind did! Or at least work it out and mount a rescue. He'd lost track of the days, which was hardly surprising, seeing as he'd died a thousand deaths already – okay – eight... or maybe nine. Whatever!

"You will tell me this information or perhaps you will wish to suffer another tortuous death! I have many ways to kill you O'Neill, some I have yet to explore fully and am eager to test them. What will it be?" Ba'al sneered disdainfully.

General O'Neill's attention was pulled back to his predicament once again.

"Go ahead! Do what you want. But, hey, newsflash - I'm still not telling you a damn thing!"

"Ah! If you are biding your time waiting for a rescue then I'm afraid you will be out of luck. No-one on your miserable little planet will come for you O'Neill...everyone you knew believes you to be dead."

"Not without a body they won't!" Jack retorted, knowing that if he was missing, they would never give up searching for him, especially his 'kids'.

"That is so, but they do actually have a body O'Neill - your body. Poor General Jack O'Neill, having been forsaken by the lovely Samantha Carter, took his own life."

"What?" Jack was confused now. A body? His body? And just how the hell did he know about Carter, or his feelings for her, for that matter?

"General O'Neill's body was discovered in his office, where unfortunately, he had committed suicide. Your funeral has already taken place O'Neill!" he sneered, laughing at the shocked look on Jack's face. "It was all so touching too. All of your friends were there. Oh, and I do believe that Dr. Jackson blames himself for your death, as well as Colonel Carter. The Shol'va Teal'c also believes he is to blame, more so than the others. To put it in his own words – '_I am just as guilty of his death as anyone here. Was it not I who cast a slur upon his pride as a warrior and doubted his honour and integrity just a matter of hours before he took his life?' _It is such a shame that SG-1 couldn't stand the strain and has now finally fallen apart. Therefore nobody will come looking for you O'Neill." Ba'al gloated, enjoying the flash of deep pain and sorrow now etched on Jack's face, adding gleefully, "You are mine for eternity to do with as I please."

"I don't believe you. You're bluffing!" Jack cried, wondering what sort of game the snake was playing. Even though he knew his team would come, he still couldn't help a little doubt creep into his voice. He sincerely hoped the evil snake was lying.

"No. I don't think that I am. Would you like something to prove I wouldn't lie to you General? I had one of my people watching the whole thing. Colonel Carter was very upset. I do believe she was almost inconsolable; in fact she wants to leave the SGC. Dr. Jackson was most upset, particularly when he realised that your death spelt the end of SG-1 as we have known it."

A lackey came up to Ba'al and handed him some papers.

"I think you will find these images extremely interesting O'Neill!"

He handed Jack some photographs, which Jack took with shaking hands. He skimmed through them, seeing Sam hunched over with Daniel's arm draped over her shoulders offering her comfort as she stared sightlessly at the flag-draped coffin. General Hammond, and even Sara had tears in their eyes as they all stood around the grave. His coffin? There was a photo of a tombstone standing by, and it was announcing his resting place to the world.

He read the inscription on the close-up, still disbelieving...

**Brigadier General **

**John Jack' O'Neill. U.S.A.F.**

**October 20, 1952 –**

**September 29, 2004**

**Sadly missed.**

**May God rest his soul.**

Jack cringed inwardly. How could they even dare to believe it was really his body? How could they actually believe he would do that? And how could Sam appear so distressed when her heart was supposedly committed to another? So many questions and yet, there was no way they could possibly be answered. Not now, not ever!

Ba'al's evil laughter filled the room as Jack closed his eyes, dropping the pictures on the floor in abhorrent dread, knowing that if they believed the evidence, then he was well and truly dead and buried; despite the fact that he was here, alive, if not 100 himself right now, if ever again. There would be no search party to find him; no rescue. There could be no end to this torment now. He gave up all hope; there was nothing left. His battle for sanity was all that remained for however long it would take for the Goa'uld to fracture his mind and send him over the edge into insanity.

With the painful reality of his own supposedly suicidal death, Jack knew that there would be no reason for the SGC to change the Iris codes, and that, under the continued punishment and the constant torture, death and revival in the sarcophagus, he would eventually break down and tell Ba'al everything he'd wanted to know. He had almost broken before. He felt powerless to stop this from happening, but he was determined to hold off for as long as possible in the hope that he might be able to escape. He could not, would not, be responsible for handing Earth over to Ba'al, or any of the other Goa'uld, on a plate. He could not, would not, allow them to set foot inside the front door as it were.

"I can see by your expression that you wish to know how I effected this charade, yes?"

Jack looked up at him, still reeling from the revelation of what his friends must have felt when they'd found that body thinking it was him. What must they all be going through? What had it done to Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond and worse than that - Sam?

"Let me allow you to share my little secret. I had some help from my little friend here." Ba'al swept a hand towards the curtained off area or the room. "Come, show yourself to our guest, little one."

An Asgard emerged from his hiding place, his head down in remorse and shame.

Jack looked on in disbelief. Then anger when he recognised the Asgard.

"Loki!" he gasped. "God...No!" His anguished thoughts screamed denial in his head, even though he knew them to be true. There was no hope at all now.

"I am sorry O'Neill," the little grey alien sighed remorsefully. "It was not my choice to clone you or bring you to this place." Loki's huge dark eyes glared across at Ba'al before blinking and dropping his head, knowing he had caused such deep pain to this man again.

"I had our little friend clone your body, O'Neill. I was hoping that it would serve me well, but the experiment failed and the clone's mind was malformed. His death was indeed a blessing in disguise, for I have you for eternity O'Neill," he laughed again. An evil, chilling shriek of insanity, and it made Jack cringe, wishing to god he could die sooner than later or break his mind altogether into a pulp that would render his usefulness negligible. Then perhaps his death would be final and sweet.

What thoughts Jack had pondered over were shattered once more under the pain as he was prodded once more with the Goa'uld's toy wand.

As he struggled to gain his senses, Ba'al prowled around him, walking slowly teasing him with the blade of a sharp knife, trailing it over his body, and cutting into the flesh slightly to leave a crimson trail in its wake.

Jack fought against reacting, lying still, fighting his own inner pain that threatened to overcome him more than anything Ba'al could ever do to hurt him.

He could feel the point of the blade digging into his back, as Ba'al ground out his demands for the secrets of the weapon.

Jack however, continued to ignore him, closing his eyes and simply waiting for the end.

It couldn't come too soon, as far as he was concerned.

The blade oh so slowly pierced his back, and Jack could feel it cut through every part of his flesh, muscle, tendon and bone, until it had severed the spinal column between his shoulder blades and was pushed further, deeper, and finally it pieced his heart making Jack gasp out a final breath to lay lifelessly on the floor at the feet of his tormentor.

Ba'al waved a negligent hand at his Jaffa and ran his fingers through the blood on the blade, smiling at his own evil deed. They removed the inert body to a side room where they laid him inside the sarcophagus once more, and then stood back to await the miracle of rebirth. Their master's plaything would rise again.

OoOoOoOoO

The little grey alien quickly retreated to his corner of the room. Watching the strange and horrifying tableau as it had unfurled before him, he had sighed sadly with regret. Then he'd observed the Jaffa as they dragged the dead body from the room. This was all his fault, and he wondered how he had been persuaded to do the much such a disservice to the man. Had he known exactly what it was Ba'al had, had in mind, then he would have refused point blank, even though he had been threatened on pain of death by the Goa'uld. He was as much a prisoner as Jack O'Neill was, except for his relative freedom on board the ship. He had lost count of the number of times the human had been killed and revived, and knew that the fragile human mind would not be able to withstand the effects of the sarcophagus for much longer. Thoroughly regretting his involvement, he had to think fast and act quickly before it was too late.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam Carter sat in her lab, she was still feeling numb by the whole suicide fiasco of Jack's, still reeling from the shock, surprise, regret and anger his words had caused her. She was toying with a gadget that one of the other teams had returned with from a mission. Her mind wasn't on the object though; it was still churning over the recent events. In the weeks before Jack's death, she had broken off her engagement with Pete. He couldn't understand how she'd felt about Jack. And later, after she'd told him to leave, she couldn't admit even to herself that she was still in love with her Commanding Officer. Then her father and his symbiote, Selmak, had died sending her world into a spin which even now, was still disorientating to her.

Then she had started blaming herself for Jack's suicide after breaking the news to him that she was planning on marrying the detective. She hadn't realised that he would take it so badly; finally coming to the conclusion that it had been Jack all along that she had loved so deeply and not Pete. She'd really only been in love with the idea of a home life which she really missed above anything.

Now though it was too late. In all honesty she couldn't fool herself into marrying Pete knowing her heart had been taken by another. It just wasn't fair to Pete; she couldn't do it. She'd apologised to him, and although he was bitterly disappointed, he'd recognized only too well where he'd stood in her heart.

While her mind thought through these things, there was suddenly a bright flash of light around the room and she dropped the doohickey onto the desk, wondering at first what was happening. Then the hologram of an Asgard stood in front of her.

"Loki?" she gasped recognising the mischievous little alien. He had caused no end of problems for Jack in the past. Wasn't he supposed to be under lock and key these days?

"Colonel Carter. Please, listen. I cannot stay here long. I am being watched. If you wish to see General O'Neill again, you will have to trust me," he said quickly, looking round for any stray Jaffa that might happen upon him.

"What? General O'Neill is dead Loki!"

"No! No, no. He isn't, at least he was... but..."

"What? Loki, what have you done?" Sam was still trying to understand what he was saying. She couldn't get her mind round what the little alien was trying to explain in so much hurry. Jack was alive? How?

"Your General O'Neill is here on this ship, but you have to help him before it's too late!"

"You cloned him again?" she gaped as the penny dropped. "It was his clone that died?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" he replied quickly. "I am very sorry Colonel Carter! The clone was just a...a shell of the General's body. He had no real conscious mind."

"How? I mean, I thought Thor had made that impossible? He said you wouldn't be able to do that again with General O'Neill's DNA?" she was growing more excited, as well as agitated by this news.

"I managed to find a way to extract the Gene which Thor altered," he admitted, looking miserable. "I have been captured by Ba'al and was ordered to reproduce a clone of the General. Then using the transporter device that he, shall we say... persuaded me, to make on this ship, we swapped the General with his clone. I don't know what happened down there afterwards, but I overheard him tell the real General that he was supposed to be dead. I am very sorry Colonel Carter. I never meant to cause him harm, but Ba'al threatened to invade the Asgard home-world with the super soldiers he was creating. He's having me reproduce a clone army from the SGC personnel too and he hopes to replace all your original people with his clones so that he could take over the base, and then your planet, Earth. Please allow me to help you and the people of your world. I cannot in good conscience, allow this to happen. Ba'al's ship is in orbit above your planet. He is torturing the General until death claims him, then he has him revived again and so on. I do not believe O'Neill will survive for much longer. He is near breaking point."

"But why...? How...?"

"Please..." Loki paused, listening. "I have to go, someone is coming...I will...call you back!"

With those words he disappeared and Sam sat there stunned by all the information she had been given. Then as his words sank in, she shouted for joy that Jack was still alive. Her heart sang, but she knew they would have to act quickly if he was to survive his ordeal.

TBC


	6. What The Hell?

_So glad to hear you all enjoyed that last chapter, hope this one is just as good. Thanks again for all your wonderful comments. Keep them coming – pretty please, I love to know what you are all thinking._

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

With those words he disappeared and Sam sat there stunned by the information she had been given. Then as his words sank in, she shouted for joy that Jack was still alive. Her heart sang, but she knew they would have to act quickly if he was to survive his ordeal.

Chapter 6 – "What the Hell?"

Sam grabbed the phone and dialled the General's number, but as she stood there hopping from one foot to the other in impatience, there was no answer. She couldn't waste time, so tossing the phone back onto its cradle, she deciding to go there in person.

Airmen and scientists leapt out of her way as she careered down the corridors and stairs to General Hammond's office to explain everything which Loki had told her, and then hopefully they could come up with a plan to rescue the General.

Breathless when she arrived, she didn't bother knocking; she just flew into the room, startling the occupants.

As luck would have it, Daniel was already there, chatting with Hammond, seeking permission to visit some planet with SG-6 that, according to the UAV sweep, held some interesting looking buildings. He wanted to go on a mission if only to escape from the memories of that last briefing where Sam had literally dropped her bombshell into their laps. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about his work yet.

Both Hammond and Daniel startled and looked up as she hurriedly entered.

"Sam?" Daniel frowned as he took in her florid features and bright eyes. He hadn't seen her so elated since before Jacob and Jack's death.

"Colonel Carter?" Hammond was frowning wondering what had gotten into the Colonel.

"General, sir. I just had a visit from Loki!"

"What?" the General and Daniel both gasped.

"Loki? I thought Thor had him imprisoned?" Daniel asked seriously puzzled. "What did he want?"

"He's actually a prisoner on board Ba'al's ship which is at this moment orbiting Earth," she gasped, trying to get her breath back. "Apparently Ba'al captured him and is forcing him into using Asgard technology to reproduce an army from clones of the SGC personnel. He also said, Ba'al has him and is torturing and alternately killing and reviving him again and again, and unless we can rescue him, he will continue to suffer until it's too late. Loki says he's already near to breaking point. Sir we have to mount a rescue."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute Colonel. Who are we talking about here?"

"General O'Neill sir. Apparently the one we found in here was a worthless clone!"

"What?" Daniel shouted, leaping out of his chair. "How?"

"I thought that Thor said they couldn't do that to General O'Neill any more?" Hammond said puzzled. "That it wouldn't work because he put a marker in his genes?"

"Well sir, Loki said that he had found a way round that problem, and that Ba'al had him swap them over. He obviously didn't want us to know that he had the real General O'Neill in his possession."

"Can we trust Loki? Do you think he was telling the truth? It could be a trap, Sam?" Daniel asked sceptically. "Personally, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him," he added wryly.

"I don't think he was lying Daniel. Not this time. He actually looked scared to death. I think whatever Ba'al is doing has really shaken the little guy up."

"You could tell that? They all look the same to me!" Daniel muttered.

Sam shot him an impatient glare, and he shrugged in defence.

"Sorry!" he muttered. "So what's happening?"

"He said he would call me back again with more details. He had to leave off quickly, because he heard someone approaching his position. He is still a prisoner sir."

"What sort of ship is it we are talking about here? Asgard or Goa'uld?" Hammond enquired, needing to know if they were going to try and rescue Jack.

"He said they were in Ba'al's ship and that it was in orbit above the planet, so whatever it is, it's probably cloaked. I could run an emissions test sir. That would tell us if there is definitely a Goa'uld vessel out there, and where it is."

"Do it! In the mean time I want Teal'c in here."

"Yes sir!"

Sam hurried away to run the tests, and Daniel rang for Teal'c to join them in the briefing room. The Jaffa was in the gym, sparring with some trainees, but was happy to abandon his lesson in the hope of finally being able to do something useful.

OoOoOoOoO

"Tell me of this weapon you created to kill the Replicators!" Ba'al demanded again.

Jack was slumped on the floor; his head was hurting fit to explode. His side was bleeding profusely from yet another stab wound, weakening him just enough to make him docile and unable to fight back.

He ignored the question and closed his eyes instead, waiting for death to claim him once more.

A Jaffa sized boot kicked him into opening them again. All he wanted to do was go to sleep; forever. He couldn't stand this kind of treatment much longer; he knew he was breaking apart and although he was hurting badly, he knew he couldn't divulge the secrets his mind held.

"Tell me!"

Jack shook his head.

"C...can't. I don't know how it works!" he groaned in pain. "All gone," he muttered, "It's all gone."

Ba'al had him dragged upright again and stood almost toe to toe. His cold eyes staring straight into Jack's glazed ones. He could feel the blade of the knife just touching the skin of his throat.

"Once you have revealed your secret to me, you may go to sleep O'Neill. But first, tell me of the weapon!"

Jack wanted to let his heavy head drop through weariness, and the blade would then pierce his throat. He thought about that; realising that it was one way in which he could finish this on his own terms. As far as his friends were concerned he was dead anyway, so what difference would this make?

He pulled his head as far back as he could, and jerked it sharply downwards again.

Ba'al wasn't fooled for a moment though, anticipating Jack's move, so he withdrew the blade lightning fast. It merely nicked the skin making a shallow cut in Jack's chin which then bled heavily, though no real damage was done, much to Jack's despair.

"Not so fast O'Neill," Ba'al roared with laughter. "We would not have you kill yourself just yet. Though the idea of this amuses me greatly. I wonder how many ways in which you would try this given half the chance?" He ran the blade over the tense muscles on Jack's torso. Picking at the blood-stained holes in his T-shirt; he slit open the fabric to reveal his bloodied chest.

Jack tensed, waiting; watching from under half closed eyelids as the blade approached his heart, and then using his inner strength, he surged forwards, hoping to catch Ba'al out, but his ploy failed once again because he was far too weak and was really no match against the two Jaffa holding him.

"Are you that desperate? You want so much to die? Why? I would merely revive you again and maybe this game would be so much more fun for us to play. Is this what you wish? To die once more?" His laughter filled the room. "There is no such thing as death O'Neill; 'never' for you."

Jack's eyes betrayed his need, and Ba'al's evil laughter rang triumphantly round the room again. More than anything Jack wanted to finish this. He knew that he was suffering from sarcophagus abuse, it didn't matter any more. He'd been there before, yes. He also knew that his mind was weakening under the strain. If he could only force himself to keep dying, then the end would come quicker. Even if they revived him again and again, his mind would have gone by then, and he would be of no use to anyone. Ba'al would be left with no choice but to allow him to remain dead in the end.

The Jaffa released him and he kept upright by sheer determination. He held his head up a little higher in defiance. It was then he felt the familiar jolt of electricity from the pain stick which shot through his body, and Jack collapsed into a trembling heap on the floor; his body quivering in agony. Each time they used it, it was more painful than the last. He guessed it was because he was growing weaker and it was taking longer for the effects to dissipate. They prodded him several more times until he felt nothing at all then thankfully he sank into oblivion.

OoOoOoOoO

The ship shook.

Alarms blared.

Hurrying footsteps arrived in the throne room.

Ba'al turned from his gloating over O'Neill's unconscious form to see one of his Jaffa standing in front of him. The minion quickly knelt before his god.

"My lord. The Tau'ri forces have infiltrated the ship."

Ba'al didn't have that many troops on board the vessel. He hadn't envisaged having to put up a fight on this trip. Somehow the Tau'ri must have detected his ship in orbit.

Cursing and ranting at his Jaffa, he ordered all of them to find the perpetrators and to fight off the attack.

Loki cowed in the corner, looking on helplessly and hoping that General O'Neill was still alive. It was difficult to tell, his body lay soaked in blood and unmoving.

Ba'al glanced over to him, seeing something in the alien's eyes, that betrayed the fact that he was responsible for this incursion. His outraged shout brought the Asgard's gaze onto him, just in time to see a flash of bright light.

Loki was thrown like a rag doll against the wall, where he slid down in broken heap at its base, barely conscious.

With one last look at the inert form of Jack O'Neill on the floor at his feet, Ba'al ran to the console and set the controls to self destruct in ten minutes. He lamented the fact that his escape pod was only designed for one person, him. Without a second thought he hurried away to make good his escape, knowing the Tau'ri would easily overcome his men. He would not be around when, either that moment came or they were all blown to the four corners of the galaxy when the countdown reached zero.

TBC


	7. Salvation or Salvage?

_Hey, hope you're still here with me on this... _

_Thanks for those of you who sent in reviews, things can only look up from now on, so get ready for the rescue, the comfort, and then some Jack/Sam moments after that._

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

With one last look at the inert form of Jack O'Neill on the floor at his feet, Ba'al ran to the console and set the controls to self destruct in ten minutes. He lamented the fact that his escape pod was only designed for one person, him. Without a second thought he hurried away to make good his escape, knowing the Tau'ri would easily overcome his men. He would not be around when, either that moment came or they were all blown to the four corners of the galaxy when the countdown reached zero.

Chapter 7 – Salvation or Salvage?

Sam fired her P90 again; its bullets zinging loudly against the metal of the breast-plates on the Jaffa's armour and he fell under the determined onslaught. Daniel was on the opposite side of the doorway, wielding his own P90 too. Teal'c watched their backs, firing his staff weapon into the troops coming behind them.

In the background of the fighting, an eerie Goa'uld voice echoed that the self-destruct was counting down the minutes. They didn't have much time.

During a lull in the fighting, SG-2 headed out towards the cells, hoping to find their favourite General. While Sam, Daniel and Teal'c moved onwards, towards the bridge and the Throne room, hoping to find Loki and Ba'al so that they could rescue the Asgard and perhaps get the chance to finally kill Ba'al before he had a chance to kill Jack permanently. SG-11 held the ring transporter room, ready to make a hasty escape when the time came.

Sam ducked down just in the nick of time as showers of sparks rained down over her from the staff blast as it hit the wall only inches from her head.

Daniel glanced over at her to make sure she was okay.

"They're getting better!" he commented. They were having to dodge the enemy fire much more now than they ever used to; and it felt so ordinary, so right. Whatever happened before in the briefing room, the whole suicidal Jack thing, just didn't sit right with him and now that he knew it had all been a sham, he was more than happy to get into the thick of things with the rest of his team so that they could kick ass and rescue Jack.

"Ya think?" quipped Sam, unconsciously mimicking the General.

Daniel shot her a quick look but she was already concentrating on shooting another Jaffa that had rounded the corner up ahead of them. Daniel turned and fired on another warrior as he appeared too.

Gradually they moved on further, inch by inch they gained the upper hand until they reached their destination at last. Daniel operated the door, and once they were through with no resistance, they quickly discovered the limp and blood covered form of Jack O'Neill lying on the floor, and also that of Loki, though he was now awake despite his serious injuries. He was still alive, his body's small thin frame was propped up against the wall, and even to their eyes his grey skin looked ten times more pale than it should have been. Teal'c quickly turned and locked the door behind them while the other two headed for their friend and the Asgard.

"Oh god, Jack!" Sam whispered , her hand over her mouth when she first caught sight of him. "What have they done to you?"

Without thought for her own safety, she rushed over to the General's side, dropping down on her knees to check him over. Jack's eyes opened as he felt someone nearby, but he gave no recognition of her, or of any of his friends' presence. She placed a hand around his cold cheek and called softly to him. An agonisingly long minute later, his eyes slowly tracked towards her, then frowned, and groaned in pain when he tried to move.

"He's alive!" she yelled to her companions.

"Carrrddda?" Jack slurred hesitantly, responding to her voice.

"Yes sir, it's me. Daniel and Teal'c are here too," she grinned. She couldn't help it. It was just so good to see him again, even if he was badly hurt. At least he stood a reasonable chance of living again. "We're here to take you home."

"Wh...wha'...kep'...ya?" Jack whispered through the agonising pain, his blue lips turned slightly upwards into the merest hint of a smile before he coughed pitifully. Fresh blood welled up, spotting his lips in frothy red bubbles and then passed out again.

Sam had, had to strain to hear him, though she managed to fight back her tears of pure joy and anguish until later, knowing she needed to get him back to the SGC straight away. Although she was busy grabbing things from her bag, she reflected on his comment; she had sorely missed his sarcasm. She set to work to clean him up a little, fixing a dressing onto the worst of his bleeding wounds high in his side.

Once Daniel knew Jack was alive and Sam was working on him, he went over to check on Loki while Teal'c stood by the door keeping watch and ready for action should the enemy appear. He was content to do so, knowing that his friend was still in the land of the living and being well cared for.

Daniel was surprised to find the Asgard still awake with the amount of injuries he had, and knew that Loki must be feeling very weak because of it. His long skinny limbs were either broken or badly bruised. A large gash split open his over-sized grey head, but his only thoughts were for the human he had wronged, but also saved.

There were several loud thumps against the doors from the assaulting Jaffa outside, but the doors held fast. The countdown had now reached minus 5 minutes. They all knew with a certainty that they would never make it back to the ring room in time with Jack or Loki in the state they were in. So, what were they to do now?

It was too late. The ship would blow before they'd gone half way to the ring-room providing they didn't meet up with the enemy on the way.

Loki begged Daniel to quickly help take him to the ship's controls.

"Can you stop the countdown?" Daniel asked urgently, daring to hope against hope. He gently lifted the ailing Asgard and carried him over to stand him awkwardly at the consol. He had no idea what the Asgard could do but he was desperate to get his friend home again, after all the trouble they had gone to, to rescue Jack and the fragile alien.

Loki blinked, looking up at the tall human.

"I regret I cannot. I am dying, but, I can assist you to escape this ship with your friend. Stand together around General O'Neill and I will use the transporter to beam you directly into your base. I will then endeavour to enter Hyperspace in order to avoid the explosion from polluting your atmosphere, and thereby causing any unnecessary questions put to your government."

"Fine do it, but wait just a second!" Sam ordered. She had been listening in on the Asgard's speech while she worked on securing the dressing on her CO. She toggled the radio. "SG-2, SG-11. This is Colonel Carter, come in!" She waited for a response.

"Colonel Ma'am, SG-2 reporting."

"Ma'am, SG-11 here."

"Get yourselves back to the ring room ready to transport to the Prometheus. Then get the hell out of there, this ship's gonna blow any minute! Do you copy?"

"Yes sir!" Came the reply from both teams.

"What about the General and SG-1 sir?" Major Piper of SG-11 asked, worried about the General and how they would escape. "We haven't found him yet!"

"We're fine Major. We have the General with us, and are beaming straight down to the base. Good luck!" She released the button and waved a hand at Loki. "Okay Loki. I'll tell Supreme Commander Thor of your heroism in doing this for us," she yelled to the fragile figure just moments before the beam surrounded them and then they were gone in a flash.

Loki then managed to further work the controls, setting them to fly the ship into Hyperspace just before he collapsed and died from his injuries.

A moment later, the door finally yielded under the fire-power of the remaining Jaffa.

And a mere second later a huge fireball lit the darkness of outer space.

OoOoOoOoO

General Hammond slowly paced the floor of the briefing room, his mind sifting through the information that he had received from the Prometheus a little while ago. His teams had been in position and were raring to go, just waiting for the word which he quickly gave, offering a silent prayer for divine providence.

Since then he had heard nothing from his men and women; and had no idea what was happening on board the Goa'uld vessel high above the stratosphere. He didn't know what had become of teams he had sent there. Had they been captured? Had they been killed? It had been a huge risk, but one he'd insisted was necessary, given that Jack held more knowledge than anyone else about Stargate Command – including him too because he'd never fronted any team as Jack had done for seven years - and also had personal knowledge about their allies. Jack had been through it all, and he couldn't help wondering if there would be anything left of the man once they'd found him; if, they had managed to rescue him too?

Suddenly a bright light blinded him and when he could see again, he saw Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter, and all were kneeling and bending over a very ragged, bloody and unnaturally still General O'Neill.

Sam looked up quickly to see which part of the SGC they had appeared in and sighed with relief that her first sight was that of General Hammond striding towards them.

"We need an emergency medical team here sir!" she cried urgently.

Without further ado, the General diverted to the phone on the desk nearby.

"Medical Emergency in the briefing room!" he barked into the phone; his worry for his friend overriding his tortuous feelings. Once he was assured the medical team was on their way, he made his way over to the little group. Daniel was now kneeling down beside Jack too; his hand on his friend's shoulder as Jack came to thoroughly disorientated.

Hammond peered down at the younger General, taking in his puffy bloodshot tired eyes and his emaciated, hollow yet bruised cheeks. Jack's bare flesh which he could see through the many holes in his clothes, was covered in blood, though a lot of it had dried and was maybe several days old by now; but a fair amount of it was also fresh. The state of his clothes gave him the appearance of a street waif that had been in a terrible car wreck.

The older General could not even imagine what Jack had gone through, but knew without a doubt that his recovery would be a long and painful one. Perhaps they would never know exactly what he had suffered. Jack wasn't one to share with anyone the horrors of his time in captivity; just as he'd kept quiet about his imprisonment in Iraq many years before.

Jack visibly sighed with relief when Hammond's face appeared over him and he offered his one-time commander a slight smile.

"You... came...for...me?" he gasped weakly, slowly, as if each word was an effort to concentrate on getting out.

"Yes we did son. You know we would never willingly have left you there for so long had we known about that clone," Hammond stated with a slight smile though it felt more like a grimace.

Jack shook his head a tiny fraction and very slowly because it hurt just to move anything.

"I was...dead. You...didn't...know...dif'r'nce. Buried...me," he drawled, stopping for breath after nearly every word. "How?"

"Later Jack," Hammond said reassuringly. Dr. Brightman will soon get you sorted out. Relax son, you can rest now, you're home."

"Yesssir... Thankssss," he whispered, his eyes closing before he'd finished speaking. He was just so damn tired, and for once he was happy to obey an order to sleep.

The door suddenly burst open and Dr. Brightman and her team quickly entered, shocked to see the poor condition the General was in. Daniel jumped to his feet and stood back, giving her clear access. He moved behind Sam, one arm wrapped tightly round his chest in anxiety, while he chewed on the fingers of his other hand watching as the Doctor ran through her initial checks.

Brightman stood again, ordering her staff to lift the unconscious General onto the gurney while she quickly filled in General Hammond and the others.

"From what I see, I think apart from exhaustion, malnourishment, dehydration, and the obvious sarcophagus abuse, he has a puncture wound to his side, several smaller cuts, bruises and several burns; I believe he should make a full recovery General. But...it will take some time and a lot of patience to get over the addiction. That's where his friends will come in. He will need to be grounded, something to keep him focussed on down to earth reality."

Hammond grimaced. It was a tall order, but he could see that SG-1 would be there, no matter what he would say or order them otherwise. They weren't going to let Jack out of their sight for the next few weeks or however long it took. Jack was a damn luck man to have such a devoted team.

"Thank you Doctor. Take good care of him; he's a very special kind of man. I can honestly say that everyone at the SGC is rooting for him."

"Yes sir. I'll do my best, though withdrawal from any drug is unpredictable at best."

"I know, but do your best anyway Doctor. We have a long list of volunteers to help with things when they get bad."

The medic smiled, knowing that for a fact. So many people, would, on hearing that the General was still alive, volunteer to help out if she needed them. She could only wonder at the special camaraderie here at the Cheyenne Mountain base, never having encountered it before on any of the military hospitals she'd worked at.

They whisked Jack off to the infirmary and an isolation room for privacy where the withdrawal symptoms would soon draw him into a living nightmare.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam Carter watched from her spot behind the observation window. The writhing figure on the bed in the room below struggled to break free of his restraints. Daniel had quickly volunteered to sit with Jack while he underwent the tortuous withdrawal, arguing that if Jack had been gracious enough to spend hours by his side during his own 'cold turkey', then he was going to do it for Jack because it was the least he could do.

The struggling suddenly stopped, but the sweating and the moaning didn't. Sam couldn't hear what was said, Jack's voice wasn't strong enough to be heard above a whisper yet, although on occasions he had managed to scream out his anger at being restrained and begged to be allowed to die. The pain and trauma she was witnessing daily brought fresh tears to her eyes as she watched Jack's pitiful struggle against the addiction.

For the umpteenth time, Daniel wrung the cloth from the bowl of tepid water and dabbed at the sweat beading over Jack's sweaty face and neck, calming his over-heated friend down, lulling him into sleep with softly spoken words or comfort and encouragement.

It didn't matter what Daniel said, it was just his quiet voice that soothed the savage beast inside Jack's head, and lulled him back into a gentle repose.

The young linguist settled into his chair once more, turning to look back over his shoulder to offer a smile of encouragement to Sam still keeping her own vigil behind the glass of the observation window. Even from this distance he could see how much strain she was under as she sat by helplessly watching Jack's fight to regain control over himself from the addiction which drove his violent actions and fed his mind with wild thoughts.

Daniel was already sporting several bruises, as were the nursing staff who saw to Jack's daily needs. The young man wasn't sure how long this would take, but they had been like this for days now and it was wearing him down. He can't say he'd seen much improvement either, but it really all depended on how many times his friend had been subjected to the sarcophagus' effects.

General Hammond kept popping in to see how Jack was progressing, and now he had joined Sam in the little glass fronted room once more. Daniel could see the two of them talking and wondered what was being said. He couldn't spare them much of a glance though as Jack was once again hit with terrible stomach cramps; crying out in pain and writhing in discomfort to escape the agony.

Sometimes Jack opened his eyes, recognising Daniel by his side. Other-times, he grumbled words of utter hate towards him that Daniel tried so hard to ignore, knowing that Jack wasn't in his right mind yet. Vile words that clogged the back of Daniels throat with unshed tears. He detested seeing his friend like this. Hated what it had done to this strong man, but he would stay by his bedside no matter what Jack said or did to him. This wasn't his friend Jack talking; it was his alter-ego; the demon inside that had temporarily robbed Jack of his true sociable nature.

Dr. Brightman joined General Hammond and Sam; her notes tucked under her arm.

"How's he doing Doctor?" Hammond asked, needing to know. He was, in a way, glad that there hadn't been another General with enough clearance to take his place at such short notice, because it gave him the chance to oversee Jack's rescue and recovery rather than sitting behind a desk in Washington desperate to know what was happening.

"There is some slight improvement in so much as he is a little calmer than before, and the stomach cramps have eased just a little, but it's a long way from better yet General. His signs are stable for most of the time, though that can change with each bad episode. I can't honestly say how much longer he will experience these symptoms sir; it really depends on how many times he went through the whole resurrection process. And there's no way of knowing that until he is well enough to tell us."

"Which, knowing General O'Neill, could be sometime never; I see your point Doctor," Hammond sighed. He knew from the last time Jack spent imprisoned by Ba'al that Jack would never reveal exactly what he underwent during that time, let alone this latest incidence. Based on his previous experience and the state of his clothes and his mind, this time he was a hell of a lot closer to being lost for ever. If Loki hadn't intervened, they could still have lost him. Mentally if not physically.

Jack did have more lucid moments when he was awake, and these more than made Daniel and the others aware of just how much they had missed Jack during his enforced absence.

OoOoOoOoO

"Any news from Thor sir?" the Doctor asked. They had sent word to Thor asking for his help, seeing as Loki was responsible for Jack's current condition.

"None so far. What about his physical injuries?" Hammond asked in concern having seen the nurses changing the dressings. It had been over five days now since the rescue.

"That's easier to tell you sir. The stab wound is gradually getting better, but it's slow progress as the General really isn't still long enough for it to heal properly; he keeps pulling the stitches out every time he has a bad episode. I've sedated him all I dare. I don't want to put him totally under, he has enough 'drugs' in his system as it is, but I'm having to keep that in mind if it doesn't begin to heal over properly soon and he keeps this up. As for the rest of his injuries, well they're fairly minor General. Mostly bruises, minor cuts and burns and all of which are healing nicely."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll let you get back to your patient." Hammond dismissed the medic who left the office, closing the door quietly behind her. Left to himself, he couldn't help wondering where Thor was and why he hadn't turned up yet in answer to their request for assistance?

TBC


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

_Just a little, teeny-weeny piece of angst to go in this chapter and then it's Sam and Jack all the way to the end and even more fluff in the epilogue that follows._

_Thanks for all your reviews as always, and I hope you enjoy this, the penultimate chapter._

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

"Thank you Doctor. I'll let you get back to your patient." Hammond dismissed the medic who left the office, closing the door quietly behind her. Left to himself, he couldn't help wondering where Thor was and why he hadn't turned up yet in answer to their request for assistance?

Chapter 8 – No Rest for the Wicked

Hammond watched as Jack curled up on the bed as best he could, given the circumstances. Daniel was rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back as he retched pitifully from the stomach cramps torturing his trembling body. The General had already realised that Daniel would be considered the right person to do this; hadn't Jack done the very same for him when he'd gone through the same experience?

Surprisingly the two of them were really good friends and this would cement their friendship even more. Who else would spend hours, days even, with someone who swore at them; begged them in desperation for another fix as it were; threw up over them, and remained close by, patiently bearing it all to offer words and actions of comfort when they most needed it? He sighed wistfully, thanking god that he could number these special people among his close friends as well as his subordinates.

He reluctantly turned on his heel, leaving the little scene below him, not wishing to intrude on Jack's distress any longer, knowing that he was essentially a very private person and would hate the idea of being watched by anyone when at his most vulnerable.

OoOoOoOoO

A week later they were discussing Jack's progress in the briefing room when they were joined by a rather tardy Thor.

"Thor!" Sam and Daniel shouted with delight when he appeared suddenly.

"Greetings General Hammond, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. I came as soon as I could leave the situation on my home-world. How can I be of assistance?" Thor asked in his meticulously slow speech, his huge eyes taking in the familiar group.

"O'Neill is not here? Is he fishing?" the little grey Asgard asked, blinking in surprise.

The faces in the room suddenly took on a saddened look, and Daniel and Sam exchanged looks which Thor could not interpret.

"Actually, this meeting is about General O'Neill, Thor. He's suffering badly from Sarcophagus addiction and isn't doing too well," Hammond explained. "We sent a message to you in the hope that you could offer him some help in overcoming the effects of withdrawal."

"I am sorry to hear that," Thor replied sadly. "I will do all I can to rectify the problem immediately."

Before anyone could add anything further, he'd disappeared in a flash of light and barely a minute passed before the phone on the nearby desk rang and the alarms blared out in alert.

Hammond smiled. He knew full well the reason why the base was now on alert and he called for the alarms to be cancelled.

Picking up the phone, the Sergeant listened for a moment, answering positively before informing the General that Dr. Brightman was on the line, saying that General O'Neill had just disappeared from the infirmary.

Hammond took the phone and quickly explained to the Doctor that there was nothing that she or her team should worry about, as Thor had taken him on board his ship and was attempting to heal the General.

OoOoOoOoO

They waited hours. Several hours.

Daniel was wondering why they were taking so long. He doodled on his note pad trying not to think too much about the possibility that Jack wasn't doing so well if it was taking this long to heal him while knocking back cup after cup of coffee. Maybe Jack had developed complications? What the heck was keeping them so long?

Sam was pacing the floor in agitation again, her thoughts wholly fixated on Jack and how he was faring. She would stop every now and then and gaze blindly at the giant rings of the Stargate. Every time she stopped to sit down or closed her eyes she could see Jack's abused body lying so still as they'd rushed into that room on board the Ha'tak vessel. She'd tried so hard to blot the images out, but she just couldn't seem to do that. Not yet anyhow.

She fought to keep the tears of helplessness at bay and keep calm, though it was far easier said than done. She kept berating herself for treating Jack so badly, and vowed that when, not if, but when, he came back, she would tell him she was sorry and hope he could forgive her for ever hurting him. It was then she recalled the note from him that she had been given after his death. Had he actually written it? If so why did he sound so bitter and yet say he still loved her? Was it written before he was captured or afterwards? There were so many questions popping up in her mind but there were no answers forthcoming as yet. She would just have to wait, and maybe they could manage to find some time to themselves to talk things over.

Teal'c stayed where he was, sitting silent and unmoving. He was deep in meditation while he waited for Thor's return, and it was helping him to stay calm and relaxed. He had been deeply concerned for his warrior brother, but was more than content to know his friend had, in reality, not taken his own life, and that Thor was at this time, restoring O'Neill back to full health.

General Hammond had retreated to his office. He'd tried to finish some paperwork, but he was finding it damn nigh impossible to concentrate on when he knew that Thor was trying to help Jack. He stood and paced a little, then watched SG-1 through his office window that overlooked the briefing room. They were all worried, he could tell exactly what was going through their minds right now. Except perhaps Teal'c that was.

Jack seemed to be the only one who know exactly what the Jaffa was thinking or planning to do. The two soldiers had so much in common that they appeared to have an inborn instinct that meant they knew what the other was thinking. Although Teal'c carried out his orders without question, he had a feeling that if push came to shove, the Jaffa would literally only take and obey orders from Jack himself. They had a special bond between them that inspired true loyalty in the other.

Hammond left the office and walked across to the coffee pot believing he was in need of another jolt of caffeine, when the room was filled with light once more. Thor stood before them, and blinked his over large dark eyes at the humans. They immediately stopped whatever they were doing and all of them filled with a sick dread, wondered where Jack was. Thor looked up at General Hammond, taking a few steps towards him.

"O'Neill has now been cured of his addiction and I have taken care of his other injuries too. I am pleased to say that he will once again be himself, though much weakened at the moment by the addiction and from the healing process. He will need much time to recover so I have returned him to your infirmary."

Sam wanted to dash off right away but protocol held her back from doing so. Daniel however didn't have to wait for any such military etiquette and hurried from the room, knowing that the General or Sam would thank the little guy. Teal'c quickly followed but only after the General had given his permission. Sam wanted to go too but Hammond hadn't dismissed her.

It fell to Hammond who was ever mindful of his duty to give a very welcome thank you to Thor for helping General O'Neill's recovery.

"It was my duty General Hammond, Thor replied with a slight tilt of his head and another slow blink. "The Asgard owe much of our continued existence to O'Neill. It was the least I could do to repay the huge debt we owe him. How did O'Neill become addicted to Sarcophagus use here on Earth. I was under the impression that he was now in command of the SGC and unable to visit other planets?"

"I'm afraid it was Loki's doing Thor, though it's not quite what you think. He said he was helped to escape your imprisonment by Ba'al but was forced into making new clones, not only of General O'Neill, but of other SGC personnel too, only we don't know exactly who was cloned. SG-2 didn't find any of our personnel on board that ship before they had to make their escape. Loki also said that Ba'al threatened to destroy your home world too if he didn't comply, by sending the super soldiers that had been left over from Anubis' own army and some of his newer ones to invade and destroy everything in sight. Unfortunately, in helping SG-1 to rescue General O'Neill, he was badly injured by Ba'al and died on board the ship. Apparently Ba'al set the ship to self destruct, but he managed to pilot it away from our solar system."

Thor had listened to General Hammond's explanation without interrupting him but now offered his own account as to Loki's involvement.

"We were aware of the fact that Loki had escaped from his confinement, but we were unsure as to how he had accomplished this. Perhaps Ba'al is holding your original personnel on his home world if none were found on the doomed Hat'ak vessel? If you would like General Hammond, I will attempt to retrieve them for you. For this I will need Colonel Carter's assistance."

Hammond shot Sam a look that said, she didn't have to go if she didn't want to, but deep down he knew she would anyway. Left with no choice, and torn between going to see Jack and heading out with Thor, she reluctantly agreed.

Hammond compromised, giving her a few minutes to go and see the General and gear up for battle while he and Thor discussed plans.

She almost ran all the way to the infirmary to check on Jack. She only had a few moments to see him but he was asleep with Teal'c and Daniel watching him closely for any sign that he might wake up soon. Feeling slightly disappointed, she hurried away to gear up, then before she could return to the briefing room, she was surrounded by a bright light and then found herself on the deck of Thor's ship. Within seconds, they were across the galaxy on their way to a distant planet.

OoOoOoOoO

Hours later Hammond's ruminations were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. He broke out of his silent reverie to answer the phone. He'd been to the infirmary to see Jack earlier and was now sitting in his office, along with Teal'c, waiting to hear from Thor once more. It had been quite a long time since the Asgard had taken Sam with him.

"Hammond." he barked.

"General sir, it's Dr. Brightman. Sir, I think you had better get up here right away. Something strange is happening."

What now? Hammond grumbled to himself, wondering if Jack had woken up in his right mind or perhaps had relapsed or something. Whatever it was, he and Teal'c would be on their way almost immediately.

"I'll be right there Doctor," he assured her then hung up the receiver and hurried along to the infirmary with Teal'c hot on his heels.

It only took a few minutes to reach the medical facility, and when he arrived, he looked onto a scene of utter chaos. There were several people lying on the beds, and some just sitting on the floor. He could see the Doctor rushing from one patient to another but there was no sign of either Jack or Dr. Jackson.

"Doctor?" He was feeling just as puzzled by this strange turn of events as she and her staff were.

"General Hammond sir, these people started arriving just a minute or so ago. They keep coming from out of nowhere sir. There's a bright light and then, suddenly, they appear."

Hammond surveyed the scene, realising that it had to be Thor returning his people to the base.

"Do what you can for them Doctor. Are they injured or sick?"

"No sir. Most of them are merely fatigued, in shock, and suffering from dehydration and starvation but there doesn't appear to be any injuries or other damage that I can see. As far as I can tell everyone is okay."

"Where's General O'Neill?"

"He's resting in isolation room two sir. I thought with all this activity around him he wouldn't be able to sleep, so I had him moved. Dr. Jackson is staying with him."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes sir, he appears to be fine, except for exhaustion."

"Thank you Doctor. Carry on."

Hammond was shocked at the sheer scale of people that had been cloned. He wondered exactly where the clones were right now. His first priority was to call security and start a man hunt for the rogue personnel by using the growing list of those being returned to the infirmary. It was a frightening thought that perhaps this facility would have been overrun by suicidal clones that Ba'al had programmed to take over the SGC.

He heard sporadic gunfire coming from the stairwell and realised that the clones had already begun their assault. He grabbed the nearest phone and ordered a lockdown then issued orders to destroy every last clone on the base.

Hammond, Teal'c and some of the returned personnel that were a little better off than most, and hurried away to the armoury, but came across some enemy fire themselves. Protected by those who were defending the base, the enemy was soon dealt with, and once again they were on their way.

Teal'c secured himself a Zat gun and one for Daniel Jackson too as well as several Kevlar vests. He also requisitioned two 9mm pistols. Hammond armed himself with P-90 and vest, before he headed with a party of his men back towards the control room, Teal'c and several others made their way back to the infirmary.

By the time Teal'c had reached there, Jack was sitting up, looking beyond weary, but worried by all the noise of weapons fire outside in the hallways. His eyes were deeply shadowed and his body trembled from weakness, but he was ready and determined to help defend the base before giving in to sleep again. Teal'c handed him the Zat gun instead of the usual pistol, and gave one of the 9mm guns to Daniel who would be able to shoot straighter than Jack would for now, then gave them each a flack jacket to wear for protection.

Jack hopped off the bed and wavered, but Daniel was there to support him. Once he'd regained his balance, he brushed off Daniel's supporting hand, slipped on his vest and followed the others into the main corridor to take up defensive positions outside the main infirmary doors to protect those within its walls.

Jack slid easily onto the floor and leaned back against the doorpost, offering him support, while Daniel stood behind him to fire directly over his head. Teal'c was standing against the opposite wall with several guards behind him. There wasn't any words to say at that point, they each knew what was expected of them while the air around them grew thick with anticipated tension.

When the attack came, they were ready but not prepared for the few that had gotten behind them.

TBC


	9. Fatigue, Feelings and Finally a Future

_Hi folks, sorry about yesterday...bad day, but here's the last chapter for you enjoyment...I hope!_

_Thanks for your reviews...don't forget to let me know if you've enjoyed this story once you've read it!_

It Takes Two To Tango.

By Lingren.

_Previously:-_

When the attack came, they were ready but not prepared for the few that had gotten behind them.

Chapter 9 – Fatigue, Feelings and Finally a Future

Two of the guards fell before they realised they had been surrounded, and Teal'c turned his full attention to the rear while the others fought those in front. Jack spun round in time to see the attack coming. He fired at one man who had Daniel in his sights, and they fell under the blue static charge as Jack fired twice in quick succession. If he hadn't spotted the man when he did, then Daniel could well have been killed; as it was the bullets only just missed the younger man's head.

After that things settled down a little. There were less attacks, and eventually the sounds of gunfights died away. After another hour the silence seemed to echo round the grey walls and guards and other SGC personnel crept from their positions to take stock of the situation. The pockets of resistance had been finally been silenced and the bodies of comrades and clones alike were collected up and delivered to an isolation room where their names were checked and double checked against those who had been returned from Ba'al's prison and those who had died defending the SGC. There was no way they wanted to leave themselves open for anything unexpected.

Hammond returned to the infirmary to survey the damage. Jack was talking quietly with Daniel and Teal'c as they checked over the growing number of bodies; friend and foe alike.

"Report General!" Hammond snapped and Jack joined him outside the ISO room to gave Hammond the numbers of fallen.

Jack swayed on his feet with sheer exhaustion after having given General Hammond his report.

"Go get some rest son," Hammond had ordered, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder as a sign of gratitude. Teal'c and Doctor Jackson can help with the reports.

"Yes sir, I'll do that. Thank you sir," Jack replied wearily. He hurt, he ached, he was dog tired, and right now sleep sounded real good.

Jack turned away from his friends and took a step forward only to stagger when his legs almost gave way.

"Jack!" Daniel cried on reaching out to stop his friend from hitting the floor.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c cried out too, and between himself and Daniel they managed to lower their friend to the floor a little more gracefully.

Daniel leaned Jack against his thighs while General Hammond had yelled for Dr. Brightman.

"Guess..." Jack stated with a wry smile, "...guess I am a little tired sir."

With that his head rolled against Daniel's chest as he passed out.

Dr. Brightman was surprised to see General O'Neill lying propped up on the floor. Particularly after she had left him sleeping in the ISO room only an hour and a half or so before.

There was a momentary bright flash and Sam suddenly appeared in the corridor in front of them.

She was just in time to see the Doctor disappear through the doors followed by Teal'c carrying a limp Jack in his arms.

"What happened to the General?" she asked, her fear escalating at the prospect that Jack might have been hurt again.

"He's just exhausted Sam," Daniel explained. "Thor had said he would be, but he insisted on helping us to save the base. Now of course he's paying for it. Apparently he just needs to rest for a day or two."

Sam was still staring at the closed doors when General Hammond asked her to report on her part of the mission.

Her reply was mechanical, her mind was still on what might be going on behind those closed doors, but Hammond seemed to accept her story and dismissed them all so that they could see how Jack was doing.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack stepped into his office again after what had seemed to him to be months away from it. It seemed strange to do so after so long, and even more so after reading the reports of his 'so called suicide'. He gave a shiver of repulsion, but shoved it away quickly before he could focus on how much it must have hurt those people he particularly cared about. He'd actually been told about the letter he was supposedly written to Carter, but she'd refused to let him read it or tell him what it contained. Apparently, because he'd denied all knowledge of it, she'd destroyed it.

Walter felt almost disconnected by the past events and it came as a bit of a shock to see the General alive and sitting calmly behind the desk once again the first time he'd been summoned. His mind kept replaying his finding the General slumped over the desk with a bullet wound to his skull. He shook the image free and smiled in response to O'Neill's "Good morning Walter."

"Ah it's...um... good to see you back General. Here are the reports that General Hammond said you would need to read..."

Jack tuned him out as Walter droned on.

There was a knock on the door and he grasped at the opportunity of an interruption to Walter's endless agenda for the day.

"Carter. Come on in. Thank you Walter. I'll deal...later, okay!" He waved a hand at the sergeant and Walter reluctantly took the hint and removed himself quickly, pausing on the threshold.

"Yes sir, but you have a meeting with..."

"Ack!" Jack snapped, waving his finger at the technician. "Later!"

"Yes sir," Walter sighed. General O'Neill was back alright! He grinned as he shut the door behind him. He wouldn't have it any other way if the truth were known. He'd sorely missed the General, and was glad that it had been just a mindless clone he'd found that fateful day.

"So Carter, what can I do for you?" Jack asked brightly. It was really great to be back again, that even thoughts of Sam's future marriage to that cop hadn't spoiled his good mood.

"I'd like to ask for your forgiveness sir," she said hesitantly, avoiding his suddenly suspicious eyes.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely puzzled as to why she should make such a request.

"I'm...er... I'm sorry..." she stuttered. Maybe talking wasn't such a good idea after all, perhaps she should have gone to his house... As soon as she'd wondered about that, she dropped the idea after going there before to find him with Kerry. Since then though she'd found out that he'd finished with the agent. " I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you sir. I didn't think you would be..."

"Forget it Carter. It's all irrelevant now anyway," he grumbled cutting her words off.

"Sir?" Now it was her turn to be confused and if Jack hadn't seen her eyes start to swim, he would have dismissed her there and then. But he had seen her groping for understanding, so he relented, feeling a little jaded as his good mood quickly evaporated.

"You're engaged to be married Carter. It doesn't matter any more."

"Sir. When I tried to talk to you before..." she paused, frustrated with herself for not being able to just come out with it and get it over and done with. "Before all this business began, you all but refused to see me. I wanted to tell you that I had broken off the engagement."

Jack sighed, he really didn't want to hear anything more about Pete; so it took several minutes before her words actually penetrated his tired mind.

"What?"

Sam grinned, knowing he hadn't really been listening. Not that she could blame him. She had always known he hadn't liked Pete right from the beginning.

"I said, I had broken off the engagement," she repeated.

"Why? I thought you were happy?" Why was this conversation giving him a headache? he wondered.

"I was,"

"Then I ask again. Why?" Jack was trying hard to be patient, but as always his headache was growing along with his confusion.

"Because although he was fun to be with, he wasn't the person I was in love with."

"Carter. My brain is still playing catch up with everything, ya gotta give me something to work with."

"I said I didn't love Pete sir."

"You didn't?" Huh?

"No sir."

"Sooo…?" Arg!

"I couldn't fool myself into thinking I did love him when I didn't and so I couldn't in all honesty marry him under those circumstances. It just wasn't fair to him or to you."

"What?" He was growing even more confused by the minute.

Sam was enjoying herself immensely by baffling him.

"I couldn't go through with it. I didn't love him. I was really in love with someone else."

"Oh!" Jack muttered, sitting back in his chair and studying her face. She was highly amused over this conversation, he could see the laughter in her eyes. "So tell me...who is it this time?"

"You sir."

"Oh? And is that the right thing to do? Telling me?"

"Maybe not, but it's the truth!"

"Yes. Well, What do you intend to do about it Carter? That's the real question here, isn't it?"

"I intend to put in for some down time in order to spend some time fishing at a little cabin in Minnesota. Just me and hopefully a very close friend, if he would like that?"

"Really? Does he know about this?"

"He does now."

"Just supposing he says no?"

"Oh, I don't think he will. I know him too well. He's been asking me for years to join him away from it all at his cabin in the wilds."

"Is he a nice guy?"

"Oh he's the best, sir! He's honest; loyal; a great leader; fun to be with, and...kinda cute too."

"Cute?"

"Yes sir, especially when he looks confused."

"Ack! Okay, okay. Enough with the...!" He waved a hand between them to stop her from adding anything more. Cute indeed!

"So what does he say to all this?"

"I think he's gonna love it sir."

"Ya think?"

"Oh yeah. Just the two of us; moonlight shimmering on the lake; skinny dipping if the water's warm enough; a whole week with no worries… Shall I continue sir?"

Jack swallowed with difficulty at the images running through his brain and tried to stop all the blood from flowing south at the thoughts of what could be.

"Okay! Enough! Stop right there Carter!" he snapped.

Sam wondered if she'd gone too far, but then she looked right into his dark eyes. Eyes like yummy chocolate that now sparkled in mischief and adoration.

"When do we leave Sam?" he asked, grinning up at her.

"How about now sir?"

"I just got back!"

"Okay...how about next week?"

"You're on!" he agreed. First though, he needed to clear things up.

"Oh...Walter...!"

The End... BUT don't despair...there's more...

TBC in It Takes Two To Tango – the Epilogue.


End file.
